The New Life, The New Hope
by LeeArt
Summary: A year after the Second War, Hermione Granger, the sole survivor of the Golden Trio and the Orders, move away to Ipswich, Massachusetts, with her godson Teddy to start a new life. Her new, adventurous life begins when she meet the four Sons of Ipswich, and fall in love with one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is another of my story written based on the idea that suddenly pop in my brain and I just can't get rid of it so I just write it down and hope that all of you will enjoy this one. I have read a few of Hermione/Reid crossover stories and had to say that all those stories are not Hermione/Reid but Hermione/Draco instead and I am hoping to read a real Hermione/Reid story **WITHOUT HAVING DRACO MALFOY **in it and since I couldn't find one so I start to write one myself first and see how. As usual, sorry for the grammatical mistakes for English is not my first language. And one thing about myself is that I had this quite 'bad habit' of starting a new story while still having other unfinished stories that needed updates.

**Warning:** Death

**Disclaimers:** HP or The Covenant are not mine to claim =(

* * *

**Chapter 1: It is all Over**

Hermione stood still, crying silently in front of her two best friends' graves. Both Harry and Ron had been killed in the Second War and along with them the rest of the Weasley had been killed too. In fact, not many of the members of the Orders that had survived, Kingsley had been cursed with a deadly curse and now lay in bed in St Mungo waiting for his death to come. Draco Malfoy who had turned his back on the Dark Lord had been killed along with his parents, and even Luna and Neville did not have the chance to survive the war along with some of their friends in Hogwarts. Hermione who had managed to escaped death, is traumatized as she had seen three of her best friends, Harry, Ron and Ginny, been killed right in front of her very own eyes.

Standing still as she watches over the graves of her best friends, she can't helped but the memories all the events that had happened about a week ago, during the final war that took place in Hogwarts, her beloved school, being played in her head as she tried to refrain herself from break down in front of the people who came to pay their last respects for those who had fallen in the war. She holds tightly on a young infant who had lost not only his parents but also his last family member, his grandmother.

Hermione held the child closely to her, as little Teddy knew nothing of death for he had lost all his family when he is just a baby, just like Harry only that Harry had lost his parents when he was about a year old. Hermione remembered during the war when she was almost being shot with a deadly curse by an unknown Death Eater when someone pushed her aside and took the curse for her and Hermione had to refrained herself from screaming when she realized that the witch was in fact Andromeda, and before she died in her arm, Andromeda told Hermione that she had left her young grandchild in a care of an elf who took refuge in their home and told Hermione that she must survives this war and asked her to look after Teddy as her own child for she and Harry had been named as Teddy Lupin's godparents. After she promised to Andromeda, she begins to shoot curses and jinxes to the Death Eaters that she could found and she was assisted with some of the Aurors who had arrived in Hogwarts and helped the Light to fight against the enemies.

After the war is over, the only survivors are Hermione herself, Minerva McGonagall, Dean Thomas, Padma Patil, Cho Chang and a few others but those who close and important to her are all dead. Harry had been killed along with Voldemort, even though he had managed to kill Voldemort yet the last curse from the Dark Lord had killed him too. Ron took a killing curse for his sister and Ginny was killed after being shot with a slicing curse. And all of them were killed in front of Hermione's own eyes. Neville had managed to behead Nagini the Snake but a Death Eater had stabbed him from behind, killed the Gryffindor instantly. And Luna's death almost as tragic as Ginny does for she took not one but few slicing curse which one of the curse had almost got her right arm being cut off completely.

After the funeral services are over, Hermione takes some last walk around the graves of those she loved, her best friends and brothers, Harry who was also Teddy's godfather and Ron, her girlfriends and sisters Ginny and Luna, her second family the Weasley, her good friends Neville, Seamus, Pavarti, and Lavender, and also Andromeda, Tonks and Remus whom she really fond of as she held the sleeping infant close to her chest.

The Gryffindor Princess not only had lost them but also her real parents as they were killed a few days before the war in Hogwarts begins, and she found out that they were killed by the mad witch who had carved the loathed word in her arm. Before the war broke, Molly Weasley had told Hermione that the Death Eater had found her family in Australia and had them killed there, which left Hermione to lose conscious and broke down badly in front of her second family.

After taking her last walk in the graveyard of the fallen heroes, Hermione, taking the infant Teddy with her, go back to her late parents' home since that she had no more place to go.

* * *

**A year later**

Hermione had a couple of months before she finished her last year in Hogwarts. She is still mourning upon the death of her beloved families and friends and couldn't wait to finish her final year in Hogwarts. Upon her request, the new Headmistress Professor McGonagall allowed her to bring along Teddy to stay with her in Hogwarts since she had no one to look after him while she is still in school.

While doing her final year in Hogwarts Hermione had been thinking and searching for a potential place for her to move away after she finish her school, and she had been thinking about some place somewhere in the United States and she wanted to find some peaceful place with less people around it. During her Christmas break she went back home to her late parents' home, searching for the suitable place using the Internet and one place got her attention, a place called Ipswich somewhere in Massachusetts, and Hermione had no idea why but she was drawn into it and finally she had made up her decision, after she graduate from Hogwarts, she and Teddy will move there, to Ipswich, and she planned to move there for good.

xoxoxo

"Hermione dear, are you sure that this is the best for the both of you?" asked Professor McGonagall during Hermione's graduation day. It really pained for the Hogwarts Headmistress to see one of her beloved and bright student decided to move away to the States after her graduation day.

"Yes, and I am very positive about it, is not that I hate this place, in fact I love this place the most in my whole life, but the memory of those who I loved and cared still linger with me, and I cannot stand the pain anymore, so I think that it is best for Teddy and I to move away, starting a new life for the both of us," said Hermione as tears slowly fell from her eyes.

"I'm sad that you are leaving soon, have you already find a place to live there?" asked McGonagall again as she wipes the tears from her eyes as Hermione nodded her head.

"Yes, I already bought an apartment there, I've sold my parents' house and also their dentistry practice, I've given some of their belongings to our relatives and I took some of them for myself, at least I had something of them that can remind me of them. The goblin in Gringott told me that both Harry and Andy had transferred their money and belongings into my vault, it is already written in their wills in case if they did not make it in the war, and along with the money given by the Ministry it should be enough for me to support myself and Teddy when we move to the States," said Hermione softly as she wiped the tears that falling nonstop. An elf appears as she hold a whining little infant who wanted Hermione's attention and the beautiful brunette smiles at the young child who hold both his arms up, asking her to pick him up. As Hermione pick little Teddy, the child giggles loudly that McGonagall can't help but chuckled to see the little boy's behavior. She could see how much Hermione really loves the little boy as he is the only family member she had left.

"I wish that the both of you will have a good life in the States, I am really proud of you and I going to say that I'm going to miss so much when both of you left," said McGonagall as she hugs both Hermione and Teddy and she can't help but to cry silently. Hermione returns her hug as she thanked the old witch and wishes her the best with Hogwarts in the future.

xoxoxo

Hermione is pushing Teddy in his stroller as the little boy plays with his unicorn toy. It is time for them to leave as Hermione had planned early to take muggle transportation to travel to the States rather than using any magical transportation. She had already been granted as Teddy Lupin's legal guardian by both muggle and magical government and the little boy had been calling her mummy since he had learnt to talk, all thanks to Dean Thomas and Padma Patil, saying that she had a good and wonderful motherly instinct.

Hermione is now at Heathrow Airport, London, taking a one way flight to the United States and sending her there are Dean Thomas, Cho Chang, Padma Patil and surprisingly Blaise Zabini as the five of them had became good friends after the war ended. Zabini and his family remains neutral during the war and surprisingly even though his family is a pureblood, his father is not much of the Voldemort supporters and they had to acted like one in order for the senior Zabini to protect his family. And during the war, the Zabini had turned their back on the Dark Lord and fight against him, but Blaise is so sad that he is unable to save his best friends Draco and also Daphne Greengrass who were also killed during the war.

"Well, here we are and I think that it is time for us to go, thank you so much for everything, I will not going to forget about all of you, and I'm going to miss all of you so much," said Hermione as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"We too, we are going to miss you too, both of you so much," replied Cho who began to cry as both she and Padma hugged Hermione and gives Teddy kisses in his cheeks.

After giving each other best wishes and best of luck, both Hermione and Teddy goes into the departure area as their flight will be leaving in less than two hours.

xoxoxo

The flight from London to one of Massachusetts' airport had taken less than 10 hours and when they reached there, both are tired and Teddy had been sleeping in her lap. After being permitted to enter, Hermione put Teddy back into his stroller and went to retrieve their belongings, and not long after that both Hermione and Teddy are waiting for a taxi to take them to their new home somewhere in Ipswich.

After manage to get a taxi (or cab, since they are in the US), both Hermione and Teddy are facing another long journey from the airport to their new home. On their way there, Hermione could see the different surrounding and the place is so different from back home, or former home, since this place is going to be their new home now. Little Teddy is sleeping in her lap while holding to his unicorn toy in one hand and sucking his thumb of his other hand.

"Is that your kid, the little boy?" asked the driver all of a sudden, which startled Hermione a little.

"Sorry, didn't mean that," the driver apologized to Hermione as she shook her head.

"No, don't be, sorry…come again," asked Hermione back as the driver chuckled a little.

"That accent, you are not from this country aren't you? That little boy, is he your son, because seems to me you are quite young to be a mother, if you get what I mean," replied the driver.

Hermione did not know how to reply at first, worried if the driver will misunderstand her and he might report her to the authority, but she could sense that there's no threat coming from the middle-aged black driver, only sincerity.

"Well, both of us came from England and to be frank, he's not, actually, but I'm his legal guardian for he is my godson," responded Hermione as she looked at the sleeping child in her lap.

"Where's your family, if I may ask but sorry if I sound rude to you," said the driver, as Hermione could sense a concern coming from him.

"I…we don't have any family left, we only got each other now," replied Hermione as she tried not to cry, it's been a year now and yet she still missed all of them so much.

The driver unable to say anything, he is shock and sad to hear about it. For that he did not intend to push her and drive them to their destination.

As they reach their destination, the middle age driver helps Hermione with her belongings as she put the still sleeping Teddy in his stroller.

"I'm sorry to hear about both of your families, but I do believe that you are one strong young woman and I'm sure that the two of you will able to get through all this, may God be with the both of you," said the driver as Hermione pays for the cab.

"Thank you Sir, may God be with you too," Hermione spoke as a person approaches them. The driver nodded his head and smiles as he goes back to his cab and drive off.

"Hello there, you must be Hermione Granger, am I right?" said the new comer with a smile in her face, a black woman who seems to be in her 40's.

"Hello, yes I'm Hermione Granger, just Hermione please, and you must be Mrs Diane Belton, from the estate and housing agency," replied Hermione as the woman gives her another smile.

"Yes I am, just call me Diane, so come on, let me show you your new apartment, sorry to say this but I am quite surprise that you are able to buy an apartment at this very young age, I mean you are 19 year old, right?" asked Diane again as Hermione pulls Teddy's stroller.

"I'm still 18, I'll be 19 in a few months time," said Hermione when Teddy suddenly whimper from his stroller.

"Is that your son, sorry to ask you a lot of questions, if you don't mind," asked Diane as she took a peek on the little boy.

"No…yes, well he is my godson," said Hermione hesitated as Diane nodded her head understandingly as she gave Hermione a sincere smile.

"Well, I think we better get inside and I'll give you a little tour and I've bring some men to help you with your things, is that okay with you?" as Diane spoke three men approaches them and each of them greets both Hermione and Diane.

"Sure, that is very nice of you," responded Hermione as she picks Teddy from his stroller and follow Diane from behind while the three men helps to bring their belongings inside.

After their little tour, Hermione thanked Diane and her helpers for their help and the four left Hermione and Teddy to settle in their new home.

"Well Teddy, this is our home now, since it is still early, why don't we get something to eat, you are hungry right…," Hermione spoke as she playfully poked the little child whom she is holding in her hip, making him giggling loudly.

"Mummy, hungwy…," said Teddy as he patted his stomach, making Hermione to chuckle at the little boy.

"Okay, let's find something to eat," responded Hermione as she puts Teddy down to get her boots and jacket and then she helps Teddy with his before the two of them left their apartment to the nearby café.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

The four Sons of Ipswich is about to have their dinner in a café when two young women entered into the café and sits next to them.

"Hello babe, glad that the two of you are able to join us," said Pogue as he kissed his girlfriend Kate, making both Tyler and Reid gagged while Caleb and Sarah laughed.

"Could you just do it somewhere else, we're eating here," teased Reid, making Kate to stick her tongue at him.

"Hey, did you guys hear the news?" Sarah spoke as the boys looked at each other.

"What news?" asked Caleb, wondering what kind of news that his girlfriend is talking about.

"There's someone just moved in this town, I don't know who but I heard some people from the estate and housing agency are talking about it, and they said that the new comer are not from this country, isn't that cool," said Kate as Sarah nodded her head agreed with her.

"Okay…wonder what's so interesting about it," replied Tyler as both Kate and Sarah glared at him, making the youngest of the four Sons flinched and mumbled about 'girl and 'gossip'.

As Reid shaken his head, the door opened and the bell rings, indicates that someone is coming into the café. Ignoring it, thinking that it is just the regular customer, Reid continues to eat his meal when Kate whispered to them.

"Hey, who's that, never seen her before."

All of them turns their attention to the new comer and agrees with Kate for they had never seen her before in this town. What surprise them more is that this girl is holding a little child her with.

"I guess that she is the new comer in town, the one who've just moved in, remember that I've told you guys just now, my guess that is her," said Kate softly.

Sarah, Caleb and Pogue nodded their head, agrees with her as Tyler can't help to tries to look at the little boy she is holding, but among all six of them, Reid is checking on her.

While waiting for their food to be ready, Hermione and Teddy sit in an empty place, facing the four Sons and the two girls.

"What make you guys think that it was them?" asked Tyler quietly as he now could clearly see the little boy's face, he is cute and he could tell that she is beautiful. His question makes them wonder.

"I don't know, instinct," replied Kate easily as Reid frowned at her.

"Isn't she's too young to be a mother, she seems a bit younger than us," said Reid softly as all of them tries to glance at both Hermione and Teddy who are both oblivious at the scene in front of her.

"Well, can't say anything about that," Sarah spoke as she smiled to see the little boy giggles when the gorgeous brunette poking his side.

"I think I want to go and greet them," said Sarah, making the rest of them to look at her in disbelieved. She just simply ignores them as she stood up and walks toward both Hermione and Teddy.

"Hi there, never seen you here before, I'm Sarah," Sarah spoke as she introduces herself to Hermione and offers a hand shake as the brunette looking at her surprisingly before accepting her hand shake.

"Hermione, yes we are new here, just moved in," responded Hermione with a smile.

"Glad to have someone new in town, may I join you for a while?" asked Sarah with a smile.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," said Hermione, smiling back at Sarah.

"Your accent is quite different, are you from England?" asked Sarah politely as she did not want Hermione to think otherwise.

"Yes, we're both from England, just arrived here today," replied Hermione softly, thinking that she really needs to get her courage back.

"That's wonderful, and who's this little guy here, he's cute," asked Sarah as Teddy looked at her with eyes wide open, and Hermione felt a little relieve for Teddy is yet to 'master' his metamorphmagus ability or he will gives everyone in the café a shock of their life time.

"This Teddy, Teddy please says hi to Sarah," Hermione said as she nudged Teddy softly in his arm.

"Iii…," replied Teddy sheepishly as he tried to hide behind Hermione's arm, making both Hermione and Sarah to giggles.

"Hi…um…listen, just wondering if the two of you would like to join us, me and my friends over there, for dinner, if you don't mind?" asked Sarah as she pointed her friends behind her to both Hermione and Teddy as the five of them waved at the two new comers, and seems that one of them had his eyes fixed on Hermione as the beautiful brunette looked at him sheepishly and tries to get her attention away from his gorgeous blue eyes by looking back at Sarah. Without noticing Sarah somehow could sense that the handsome blonde is staring at the new comer and Sarah just got someone to tease with afterward.

"Umm…it's okay, I don't want to impose and Teddy is not really used to new people, maybe next time," replied Hermione shyly, it's really surprising her how nice these people are even though she and Teddy just moved in. And she aware that one of the guy, the handsome blonde, tries to steal glances at her.

"You're sure?" asked Sarah again.

"Yes, I'm very sure, besides we are just waiting for our take-away," said Hermione as Sarah nodded understandingly.

"Okay, why not just eat here instead?" Sarah asked again.

"Um…we try to get use with our new home, and when both of us already get use to it, it will be easier for us," replied Hermione as a waitress approaches them with Hermione's take-away. After she paid for their meals, she picks Teddy and put in her hip as the little boy sways his little legs and smiles at Hermione.

"Think that we should go now, Teddy, say bye bye to Sarah," said Hermione as the little boy waved his hand at Sarah who responded back.

"See you later then?"

"Yeah, sure, see you again next time, bye," said Hermione as both she and Teddy exit from the café and Sarah returns to her friends.

"Someone's already making a new friend," Reid said teasingly as Sarah sits next to her boyfriend.

"Well, at least someone's welcoming them with open arms," Sarah responded back. "And someone's can't get his eyes off her," Sarah teased back as Reid looked at her with his eyes widen and a tint of blush appears in his face.

"Hahaha…someone's blushing," teased Tyler as he patted on Reid's shoulder as the rest of them laughed at him.

"Did not," Reid responded back as he shoved Tyler's hand away.

"Yea, yea, yea…whatever, anyway I heard she mentioned about England, what's that all about?" Pogue asked as Kate leaned on her boyfriend and steals his fries.

"Oh yeah, she told me she and that little boy, Teddy, just came from England, I guess that we already knew who our mysterious new comers huh," said Sarah as she and Kate high fived each other as Tyler mumbled quietly about 'girl' and 'gossip thing'.

"So, what's her name then?" asked Kate, which got Reid's attention and seems that Sarah is the only person among the five of them who had noticed about Reid's behavior, and she can't help but smirking.

"Her name is Hermione."

xoxoxo

Hermione is holding Teddy closely as the little boy enjoy swaying his legs as the two of them walk all the way from the café back to their new home. Luckily for them that it is not dark yet so Hermione could see many people around the town, and Hermione and Teddy's apartment is just about 15 minutes walk from the town. If there's no people around, Hermione did not mind to apparate but with these people still in sight, apparating is one risky thing and besides she is holding both Teddy and their food in her hands and definitely she is unable to sway her wand easily. As she continue walking Hermione could sense that Teddy is trying to detach her grip on him as the little boy try to wriggle his way down, making her to stop walking.

"Teddy, do you want to walk?" Hermione asked her godson as the little boy looking at her.

"Yea…," answered the little boy eagerly.

"Okay, I will put you down, don't run okay," said Hermione as the boy nodded his head and gives Hermione a big smile.

As Hermione put Teddy on the ground, the little boy skips and jumps and tries to walk a little faster while Hermione slows her pace and sometimes she runs a little to catch her godson when he tries to run, and while doing that Hermione can't stop smiling for even though she had lost so much yet she still had some hope left with her.

As both of them approaches their new apartment, Hermione begins to wonder about their life and friends back in England, even though she missed them so much but this is her life now and her adventurous life had ended with the death of her two best friends and brothers, Harry and Ron. But what she did not expect is that her new adventurous life had just begun when she decided to become a resident of Ipswich and most of all she did not expect to fall in love with one of the Sons of Ipswich in the near future.

* * *

So there you go, my first ever Hermione/Reid story. Just can't get it out from my mind so I had to write it down. Please review and tell me what you think. And just for reminder, the first chapter of this story might be longer but the upcoming chapters might a little bit shorter than this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Second chapter coming up, this one might be a little shorter than the first chapter.

**Disclaimers:** HP and The Covenant are not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Getting Life Started**

For the past two days, Hermione had been busy decorating her new apartment. Her apartment is not so big yet not so small; it comes with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a storeroom and a hall. Since she and Teddy are now living in a muggle town, she had to adapt with their lifestyle and even though her late parents were also muggles, but she had grown up mostly in the Wizarding World.

Hermione had bought a queen sized bed and cabinets for her bedroom and another single bed and another cabinet for Teddy's. She had also decorated another empty bedroom and instead of making it into a bedroom, she turned it into a special room called The Room of Memories. It is a special room where she had hung the photos and portraits of those they had loved and lost in the war, includes Hermione's own parents and also Sirius Black. She had cried her tears dries when she hung each and every photos and portraits for she really missed each and one of them. She had even decorated the room with a nice, cool and calming color, the sky blue. She had put two chairs, a table and a mini shelf for she will have books from the Wizarding World, includes the one given by the late Dumbledore to her, and also books from her parents, includes her own novels. On top of that she had kept and framed a copy of a photo of the DA that had been taken by Collin Creevey who also died in the war, and also some photos of her surviving friends and Headmistress McGonagall.

Hermione had also hung the portraits of Remus and his wife Tonks and also Andromeda in Teddy's bedroom for she also had their photos hung back in The Room of Memories. She knew that Teddy is still young to understand, but she wanted him to know that his parents and grandmother really loves him and died to protect him.

Hermione is yet to buy half of the furniture and electronics items such as the fridge, cushions, table, rugs, television and some culinary such as plates and all those, and for the past two days they had been eating take-away and had met Sarah twice, one when she was with her friend Kate and the other with her boyfriend who introduced himself as Caleb, and Hermione remembered him as one of the guys who are with Sarah the first time they've met.

Hermione had finished decorating the kitchen and she will buy the fridge tomorrow along with dinner table, cushions, table and also rugs for the hall. She had transferred about 65 percent of her saving in Gringotts into her new banking account and when the money transferred into US muggle currency her money is enough to support both her and Teddy for few years to come. She had kept Teddy's safety key to his Gringotts account in her safety box in her room and will give it back to him when he is of age before he starts his education.

xoxoxo

The day is almost dark when Hermione realizes that they haven't bought their dinner yet. So she hurriedly cleans herself and Teddy and rushed to the café where they always bought their meals from and upon reaching the café Hermione realizes that there are so many people inside and some of them are still standing, waiting for an empty seat and Hermione got no place to sit as she hold Teddy close to her as the place became very busy at the moment with people walking, talking and various smells of food. One of the waitresses who recognize her waves her hand at Hermione.

"Hi, I'm sorry but tonight is full house and some of these people had been waiting for at least 10 minutes to get a seat, I don't know why suddenly it becomes this pack and I had no empty seat to offer for you right now unless you don't mind waiting but you have kid with you, again I am really really sorry for that," apologized the waitress known as Lisa who is in her mid 20's as Hermione waves her hand understandingly.

"It's alright, its okay with that, guess that Teddy and I just had to get something to eat from the grocery then," said Hermione as Teddy pouted his lips.

"Are you sure, well poor little guy here, he must be hungry. It's really surprise me as well for this café was never this pack before, my guess is that they are very lazy to cook tonight," said Lisa softly as she whispered to Hermione and the witch tries to suppress her giggles when one of the cook called upon Lisa to deliver food.

"Well, got to go, sorry again," said Lisa as she went to get the food for her customers.

"It's alright, think we better to the grocery before it closed," said Hermione as she waved her hand to Lisa.

As Hermione reaches the door, suddenly it opens and someone almost crash into Hermione when the person able to stop before they embarrassed themselves there in front of the people. The person happens to be the guy, the handsome blonde who was with Sarah and their fellow friends the other night.

"Hi, sorry almost crash into you," apologized Reid sheepishly as Hermione shook her head.

"It's okay, nothing happen," said Hermione.

"Buy anything?" asked Reid as he saw nothing in Hermione' hand.

"No, we just got here and it's full house, so I think I want to run to the grocery before it closed," said Hermione as Reid gives her way for her to pass by.

"Well okay then," said Reid as he can't help but to stares at her. Hermione just nodded her head before exiting the café as Reid looks around the café and seems that rather than waiting for an empty seat, he wonder if he could join Hermione instead.

Reid quickly left the café and chase after Hermione and Teddy who are not far from him.

"Hey, wait up," called Reid as Hermione stopped on her track and turns around.

"Yes?" asked Hermione, wondering if she had drop something.

"Sorry, wonder if you don't mind if I join you, well both of you, to the grocery, I don't think I want to wait any longer for an empty seat there," said Reid pointing back to the café that they had left earlier.

"Um…yea sure, no problem with that," said Hermione as Reid smiles at her. Hermione can't help herself but to smile back at him. She continues walking with Reid walking next to her.

"By the way my name's Garwin, Reid Garwin," Reid introduced himself as he offered a handshake to Hermione.

"Granger, Hermione Granger," replied Hermione back, accepting his handshake.

"That's one pretty name, what about this little guy here," Reid asked her as Hermione tries not to blush, it just a compliment for her name, not her look. Hermione had not realized that but she had changed a lot since after the war ended, her hair is now more manageable and no longer bushy like the one she is famous for when back in Hogwarts before the war, it is now more sleekly and soft and slight wave, she got her curves all in the right place and she did not realizes but many boys started to pay her attention after she returned to Hogwarts to finished her final year, but she is of course oblivious to all that, thinking that they only pay her attentions because she is a war heroine.

"This is Teddy," said Hermione as the little boy wanted to get down and walk instead. Hermione put him down and hold his hand, swaying them back and front, making the little boy to laugh and Reid to smile at them.

"He's your son?" Reid knew that this might sound rude, but he just wanted to know about Hermione's relation with the little boy Teddy.

"No…yes, he is my godson, actually," answered Hermione hesitated as Reid looked at her in disbelieved for while, and then somehow he can't help but to smile at her.

* * *

Hermione is busy choosing bread for tomorrow's breakfast and some skimmed milk, a box of tea and two boxes of cereal while Teddy is busy browsing for some candy and chocolate with Reid in tow. He insisted to Hermione that he will look after Teddy while she go and pick her food on the other lane. Hermione is worried for she had never left Teddy alone with anyone else let alone a stranger but Reid somehow managed to persuade Hermione to believe in him for he did not have any bad intention to the little boy and only wanted to help her to look after him while she shop for their food.

As Hermione had done with her shopping, she went around looking for both Reid and Teddy and when she found them, Teddy is having full hands of candies and chocolates and he is smiling at her as Reid tries to hide his smirks behind his hand. Hermione glares at them and shake her head, making the little boy to pout his lips while Reid could only shrugs. Teddy then tries to give Hermione puppy eyes and give her the sweetest smile ever. Giving up, Hermione could only rolled her eyes and put the basket down for Teddy to put all his candies and chocolates into the basket. The little boy squeals happily as he run and put all his favorites food into the basket as Reid gives Hermione a wink. Hermione quickly turned her face away, tries to hide her blushing face away from Reid, but somehow the handsome blonde still can see Hermione's blushed face, and decided that he really likes that.

As they approaches the counter, Teddy is pulling on Reid's jacket, asking him to pick him up and see whether he got all his chocolates and candies there in the basket and to make sure that Hermione did not put it back into the shelves. His actions take Hermione by surprise for Teddy never ask someone besides herself to pick him up unless he knew that person well, and they had just met with Reid but Teddy already took an interest in him.

After paying, Hermione decided that it is time for her and Teddy to go home.

"Think that we should go now, thanks for helping us," said Hermione as she hold on her goods on one hand and Teddy's on the other hand.

"No problems with that, um…do you want a ride or something, seems that you got yourself pretty much stuff there," Reid asked before Hermione got the chance to leave. Reid did not aware that but he really wanted to know about her so bad.

"Um…no, it's okay, you had been helping us a lot today, thank you for the offer though," responded Hermione and somehow Reid is seem to be quite disappointed to hear that, but he will not going to give up on it easily.

"Please, let me help you, besides Teddy seem to be a bit tired."

Hermione may not realizes much but Reid is right, Teddy is quite tired for he did not have enough sleep during the day and with them going out to get their food really took a toll on him. Hermione knew that she needs to get home quickly and for her to walk back home with both Teddy and the groceries in her hands is pretty tiring, and Reid is making her task easier by offering her a ride back home. Leaving her no choice (since she had forgotten her wand back home, if not and there's no one in sight, she might apparate straight back home) she accepts Reid's offer for the ride.

After reaching her apartment, and luckily that Teddy is still awake, she wishes Reid goodnight and thanked him for sending her and Teddy back home.

As Hermione and Teddy entered into their apartment, all that Reid could think inside his mind before he left is Hermione.

* * *

So, there you go, the second chapter for this story, give me your opinion and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** The third chapter of this story, and seems that this one is a bit longer than the previous one. Ideas and comments are most welcome.

Before I forgot, there of the four Sons are about a year older than Hermione and in a couple of months' time (in this story of course) she will be 19 year old, so that make the boys, includes both Sarah and Kate 20 except for Tyler who is already 19 as he is the who is the same age as Hermione.

**Disclaimers:** Still not mine, both HP and The Covenant except the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Remembrance**

A week has passed, Reid and the rest of the Sons are been busy and he has not seen Hermione and Teddy the whole week since he was away with his job. The third Son of the four is still the badass ever since his days in Spenser Academy, but at least he is not the bad one, like that guy Chase. It's been three years now but among all four, five if they include Sarah, the incident with Chase is still a sore topic and at the same time they did not sure whether he is truly dead or not for they had never found his body. But for the past three years, nothing is happen so they all assumed that everything is okay and they are all safe.

Hermione, on the other hand, had finished decorating her apartment and getting everything in order, mixing the muggle and magical items together and on top of that she has put spells and ward around her apartment to protect both her and Teddy and to prevent any unwanted robbery or worse her enemy for she knew not all Death Eaters are been captured, especially the one called Dolohov.

Right now all she needs now is to find her a good job. She still have her money and still able to support both of them a few years to come, but she did not want people to suspect her in a wrong way and wonder where did she get all that money, she knew some people love to poke into other people's business and then the whole town will have a new gossip to talk about for the whole week, maybe longer, and if this kind of people tries to mess with her life, she had no choice but to obliviate them.

xoxoxo

Hermione and Teddy are having their breakfast one morning when they hear something tapping the window. Hermione looks at it and see an owl and recognize it immediately as Wind, Blaise' owl as she open the window and let the brown-feathered owl in. The owl gives her a letter and luckily for her that she has put Teddy in his high chair or the little boy will run and try to grab the owl. It's been a while for them to saw such bird in the area, they hardly can find one even though Ipswich is not a big city and some of the area can be considered as creepy as well. Before she came to Ipswich, she wanted to bring Ron's owl Pigwidgeon along with her, but then she cancelled that intention and gave the ruddy bird to Dean instead, knowing that Dean is also one of Ron's best friend. Her own cat Crookshanks had died of old age.

Hermione gives a piece of bacon to Wind as she read the letter given to her.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you been? It's been a week and all of us here really missed you both. Cho is going to be the new flying instructor in Hogwarts, replacing Madame Hooch, Padma is working with the Witch Weekly whatever magazine that is, you know her and her gossip, Dean is working as the new Magical Ambassador for he will be dealing with both magical and muggle government and as for myself I'll be working with my father in his company._

_How are you been doing over there, I hope that the people will treat you and Teddy nicely. Anyway how's Teddy been doing, everyone here really missed him too especially Tinke, the elf that been assigned by McGonagall to looked after him when we had our classes._

_Anyway there's something else I want to tell you about, there's been a rumour about the rising of the new dark lord, seems that not all of the Dark Lord's supporters are either dead or been captured. My father told me that some of them are now hiding, and my father and mother had put an extra ward and protection in our home and McGonagall and some of the teachers are doing the same in Hogwarts. I knew you know that Anthony Dolohov is yet to be capture, and my mother said that he might recruit new member of the dark forces to fight against us and they are waiting for the right time to strike._

_Yesterday our Minister of Magic William Althon had a meeting with the cabinet members and the aurors. You remember him right for he came from one of the oldest pureblood family but not as old as the Malfoy, Potter, Black, Weasley and even Lestrange. My father was in that meeting and told me that there's been sights of the remaining Death Eaters who are yet to be catch and seems that there's been weird activities happened in the Wizarding World. My father told me that the Althon are not the avid supporters of the Dark Lord and they had been fighting against him and his Death Eater for quite some time, just like the Weasley and Potter does, and right now some of the Aurors are tracking the remaining Death Eaters but yet no catch are been made._

_You know that it's been a year since Kingsley died and still no one had the idea of the curse used on him, the healers in St Mungo said that the curse that hit Kingsley is rare and deadly and the cure is one of the hardest to find and only the one who shot the curse knew about the cure, but we had no idea who and all the Death Eaters that had been caught denied they are the one who shot the curse at Kingsley. I remembered one of the healer who had treated Kingsley told us that every tests that they've ran on the samples of the curse found nothing but dead end, and after Kingsley died the trace of the curse in the samples vanished as well, as if it will gone if the person who been shot with the curse died. The curse used on Kingsley remains puzzle to all of us, and I know that you still thought of it too, right. We begin to wonder whether the Death Eater who did it had died in the war or still at loose, because those in the Azkaban did not do it and it is proven for Veritaserum had been used as well. I think you might remember Adrian Pucey, he used to be in the Slytherin Quidditch's team, and he is the one who told me for he is now working with the Aurors._

_Anyway I have to go, still got a lot of work to do and don't tell the girls yet but right now I'm working with both Dean and Adrian, and Theo Notts (I'm surprised that he is still alive) is working as our undercover spy for he will tries to track the missing Death Eaters. He's changed too you know, just like Draco and myself, well I never considered myself part of the Death Eater._

_I think that I've written long enough, promise me that if anything happen please let us know. We all been missing you both, please take care and just to let you know that we all loves you. And most of all, I hope that you did not have that nightmare anymore and don't forget to take your sleeping draught potion with you._

_Yours,_

_Blaise_

Hermione takes a deep breath, she really missed them. And Blaise is right, she still think about the curse, for she had visited Kingsley from time to time after the war and his condition getting lot worse from day to day, and two weeks after the war ended Kingsley Shacklebolt passed away in his bed at St Mungo and he was buried a week later at the graveyard of the Fallen Heroes and he was buried next to Severus Snape. It has been the most disturbing moment ever, no one had the idea on how to cure or remove the curse because the curse slowly destroyed the blood vessels from within the body and slowly eating away all the cells and destroying the organs. The healers at St Mungo are racing against time to find for the cure that is rare and very hard to find and some had to travel far away to find one, and sample after sample is taken to determine any other cure that able to stop the curse or at least to hold the curse from spreading fast, but none found victory. And after Kingsley died, every sample that contains the curse suddenly vanished.

But a year had passed and since there's no one who had been cursed with the same curse, the people in the Ministry, the Aurors, and healers assumed that the one who casted the curse had died during the war. But Hermione, Blaise, Dean, Padma and Cho still takes precaution to it, thinking that there's might be other who knew about the curse as well.

And the nightmare still haunts her, back in Hogwarts before she moved here, she had them to help her, the memories in the Malfoy Manor scares her the most especially when she was tortured by the mad witch Bellatrix Lestrange, the same witch who had gotten her parents killed. She constantly awake at night and crying in her sleep and since she is now leaving alone with Teddy in a foreign country, she had to conjure silencing charm in her room and at Teddy's cot to avoid the little boy from hearing her scream and crying because of the nightmare, and especially to avoid from having her neighbours to suddenly bangs on her door, demanding her to tell them what the scream is all about.

Hermione goes to her room to retrieve a parchment and her quill and returns back to the dining table as Teddy is giving his cereal to Wind. Hermione write a letter, replying Blaise's letter as the owl hoots, asking for more cereal from Teddy as the little boy laugh and give more of his cereal to the brown-feathered owl.

_Dear Blaise,_

_You don't have any idea how glad I am to receive your letter. Both Teddy and I missed all of you so much and life here is full of challenges, just finished decorating our new home and for the past week since we've moved here, I've been eating take away from a nearby café and guess what both Teddy and I had met some new friends, they are quite friendly but hardly got the time to spend with them. So glad that each of you had found yourself a job, as for me I haven't find one yet and plan to do so in a short time to come._

_Yes, I still remember everything. In fact it is still in my mind and it still worries my much. I am still waiting and hoping to hear good news of that Anthony Dolohov been caught or something, but hearing no such news I don't think that I am able to live in peace even if I'm away from England. I'm so glad to hear about Adrian and Theo, I knew that they are not a bad person, I used to pair with Theo during Potion class and he proved that he can be an excellent partner and he hardly went hard on me._

_I still hope that the Aurors will catch the one who had casted the deadly curse on Kingsley, and for the healer to find the cure as quickly as possible, just for precaution. If I could find something here that could help, I will let you know. And I know that you will never be a Death Eater._

_As for my nightmare, I think that I'm getting a little better here, I still take my potion whenever I had one, but don't worry for I am fine here and nothing worse is yet to happen, and I will let you know if I'm running out of stock for my sleeping draught potion._

_Well I need to run to the grocery afterward and got something to do later on. Hope to hear from you soon and really missed everyone over there, please send my love and regard to Dean, Padma, Cho and McGonagall, and please tell me if they had find a new gamekeeper as good as Hagrid, I really missed him so much._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

_P/S: Teddy is feeding Wind with a lot of cereal and I just fed him with bacon. Hope that he'll be able to fly soon XD_

Putting the letter into an envelope, she gives the letter to Wind and watch the owl fly away and slowly disappear in the blue sky. She then picks her dirty plates and cup and help to clean Teddy who had just finished his breakfast. She then proceeds to wash and clean all the dirty dishes in the kitchen while she gives Teddy his unicorn toy to play with.

Hagrid, the most loving half giant ever she had met during her days in Hogwarts, and he had too died during the war. The war heroine look out at the blue sky from her window and wonder if the world is truly free from evil. Dolohov is yet to be found, and now a new breed of evil is slowly rising in the Wizarding World. She knew that she is going to be the target of this new breed of evil for she already been one of the target once during the reign of Voldemort, and knowing that she is still alive there is no way they going to let her live, and for that she will have to fight again for herself and Teddy.

* * *

Reid and Tyler are in the grocery, getting their supplies. All four of them stayed at the same house and right now Caleb and Pogue are busy with their girlfriends while Tyler is apparently had his eyes on someone, a blonde by the name of Maggie Jackson, a girl who is doing her final year in Spenser Academy. The two had met at Nicky's and there is another girl named Julia Campbell who had her eyes on Reid and she been flirting with him since. Julia is one sexy, dark-haired girl and she likes to flirt. Before Hermione came to Ipswich, Reid used to flirt back with her but doing nothing more than just kissing. But since Hermione came to Ipswich, Reid had his eyes only for her and no one else had been in his mind but her. For him, she is very special and unlike Julia, she is mature and independent, and lot more beautiful than the sexy dark-haired girl who thinks that she is able to get the man, or men, that she wants.

As both Reid and Tyler busy choosing their groceries, suddenly someone wraps their arms around Reid's waist, shocked him as he almost throw the bottle in his hand, luckily that he is able to catch it before it fall to the floor and smash, and definitely he had to pay for it. He could hear some giggles coming from his back, and Reid could guess that the person who is hugging him is none other than Julia Campbell. He remove her arms around his waist and turn around, facing the dark-haired girl is who wearing a sleeveless shirt with a tight, black jeans, and had that grin in her face.

"Hello Julia, what can I do for you?" asked Reid as he can see the glint in Julia's eyes.

"I miss you babe, haven't seen you for quite a while," said Julia as she bits her lips and plays with her hair. But Reid seems to ignore her.

"I've been busy, even now," Reid responded back as he showed her his basket full of his groceries.

"Want me to help you out?" said Julia in her seducing voice, trying to flirt with him. The old Reid might fall into it, but now he is no longer the same, and that has changed after Hermione came.

"Nope, I think that I'm doing just fine by my own," replied Reid as he tried to moves away from Julia, but the girl took no notice of it and tries to get closer to him.

"Are you sure, you never like this before," said Julia again, which really annoyed Reid as he tried to push her away.

"Yes, I'm very sure of it, now please let me do my shopping, thank you," replied Reid quite harshly.

Julia is shock and stares at him in disbelieve. She felt humiliated and angry.

"What's with you?" said Julia angrily as she walked away from Reid. Tyler, who watched from afar, approached the third Son.

"What happen?" asked the youngest of the four Sons.

"Nothing, it's her own fault," answered Reid, which made Tyler begins to wonder of the sudden change in Reid.

Both of them saw that Julia and her friend are at the counter, paying for their groceries and left the shop immediately.

"What's going on with you?" Tyler asked all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" Reid answered back as he is busy choosing his cereal, and he found the one that he wanted, the one that Hermione had bought about a week ago which there's only one left.

"Well, you never like this, I mean the both of you always flirted with each other, but now seems to me that you're pushing her away," Tyler said as he looked at Reid who is holding a cereal box.

"Well, people change," Reid replied as Tyler looked at him in disbelieved.

"You, change, unbelievable, wonder what happen?" said Tyler more to himself when both of them could hear tiny footsteps running towards them.

"Teddy, don't run or you might fall."

Both Reid and Tyler turns to the source of voice and saw Hermione tries to chase upon Teddy who is running happily as the beautiful brunette managed to grabs the active little boy. The boy stops and smiles upon Hermione as he pointed to the lane where he knew he could find his favorite cereal.

"Alright, come on now."

As Hermione and Teddy approaches the lane, she is surprise to see Reid and another person whom she recognizes as one of Reid's friend, he and the other one with a slight longer hair are the only two that she haven't met properly yet.

"Hi," Reid greeted both Hermione and Teddy as the little boy stopped on his track.

"Hi, it's nice to see you here," Hermione greeted back with a smile, a smile that made Reid's stomach go butterfly.

"Yea, it is, hi Teddy," said Reid as the boy smiles at him.

"Iii…," replied the little boy back.

"By the way, this is Tyler," Reid spoke as Tyler offers Hermione a handshake.

"Tyler, Tyler Simms, nice to meet you," said Tyler as he introduced himself.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger, nice to meet you too, and this Teddy," responded Hermione as she accepted the handshake as Teddy waves his little hand at Tyler.

Reid is actually a little speechless, Hermione looks very beautiful today even though she dressed herself simple without any makeup and such and had her hair nicely tide in a simple ponytail. If compared to Julia, she may not be sexy but she knew how to look nice and beautiful at the same time.

Hermione could feel that someone is tugging on her jeans, and as she looked down she could see that Teddy is pointing at something and Hermione could guess that he wants his cereal box. Picking up the little boy and put him on her hip, she begins to browse and search for the cereal, but could find none of Teddy's favorite.

"Well, I don't think that they have it anymore," Hermione told the little child as Teddy suddenly looked sad.

Tyler, who think that he is done with his shopping, thinking about to paying and then left and as he is about to call on Reid, he stop and surprise to see that Reid did not get his eyes off Hermione who is busy browsing the cereals available in the shelves. Then he remembered the changes that happened to Reid, he had changed since they've met Hermione and Tyler could sense that Reid is drawn to her, he had a crush on her. No wonder he pushed Julia away because he had found someone who is lot better, someone who is more beautiful and wonderful compared to that bitch. Being the youngest of the four, he tends to tease the older three and now he had himself the best victim to tease with. He snaps his fingers in Reid's face, startled the handsome blonde.

"What?" Reid asked, tried to sound harsh but somehow his face is blushing, making Tyler tried not to laugh at him.

"Can't get your eyes off her, can you?" teased Tyler softly, making sure that Hermione did not heard it as Reid's face redden.

"Did not," said Reid when both of them heard the little boy whined.

"What happen?" Reid asked Hermione, suddenly concerned, and Tyler knew that he is right.

"Well, we can't find his favorite cereal, I think that it's already finish because it's not here in the shelves. Guess we had to buy something else," said Hermione as Teddy tighten his grip on her and the witch knew that the little wizard is sad.

"You mean this one?" said Reid as he shown her the cereal box that he took earlier.

"Yes, that's the one, but you already took it so it's okay, we have to get something else then," Hermione told him.

"No, take it, I'm okay with that, besides I haven't pay for it yet," said Reid, smiling as he offered the box to Hermione. Hermione is a little hesitated at first, and Reid had to use other way to make her accept it.

"Hey Teddy boy, I got your cereal," said Reid as Teddy hurriedly turned to him and smiles upon seeing his favorite cereal. Hermione looked at Reid in disbelieved while Tyler tries to hide his giggles behind his sleeves.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Hermione softly as she accepted the box from Reid who is just smiling and wink at her, making the beautiful brunette to blush.

"It's for him anyway," responded Reid, smiling at her as both he and Hermione are still oblivious to Tyler who is planning something in his head.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

xoxoxo

Tyler is waiting outside the grocery store while Reid is still inside, waiting for Hermione to pay for her groceries when he sees both Caleb and Pogue coming towards his way. He quickly waves his hand at them and make sure that Reid did not notice it. Both of the elder Sons approach him quickly and upon reaching he signals them to peek inside the grocery store. As the two of them peek and see what Tyler are meant about, they glance at each other and smile, seems that they had something big to talk about tonight.

* * *

Okay, the third chapter. Hope you guys enjoy reading it. Comment and review are most welcome and really sorry for the grammatical mistakes.

Anyway I am listening to O Children by Nick Cave when I write this chapter and thinking of using this song is one of the future chapters, what do you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Oh My God, never I had in mind that this story will get a good responses from my fellow readers, thank you so much for all the supports and encouragement, you guys kept me going.

**Disclaimers:** What to say, still not mine to claim.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Lunch Date**

It's been a week days since Caleb and Pogue had found out about Reid's little crush on Hermione, and both agrees that Hermione is the right girl for him because he was never like this before, he used to flirt and going out with several girls before even back during their school days in Spenser Academy, but never stick to one long enough or never had such feeling like the one he had with Hermione. And Pogue Parry had finally met with Hermione Granger and Teddy when he helped his girlfriend Kate does some shopping a few days ago, and he had to admit, Hermione Granger is one interesting girl, and Reid is one lucky man if he had her in his arms.

It is a nice summer weekend, and Reid Garwin is still sleeping as Caleb is in the kitchen, making breakfast while Pogue is in the bathroom and Tyler is forced to pick up all the trashes in the living room, since they all stay late yesterday night and cans of drinks and food wrappers are everywhere.

"Pogue, go and get Reid, breakfast is almost ready," Caleb called from the kitchen as Pogue emerged from the bathroom, looked clean as Tyler just came into the house and immediately washes his hands.

Pogue goes to Reid's bedroom and saw the man still sleeping. He can't help but to snort, even though Reid had changed a little since he had met Hermione, but there's something that is hard to change.

"Wake up lover boy, breakfast is ready," Pogue spoke loudly, shocked the sleepy Reid as he muttered under his pillow.

"Wakey wakey, breakfast is ready and if you're not waking up, we'll finish your part and you have to make a new one yourself." Pogue tried to playfully threaten him yet he is still not making a move and lying in his bed and mumble quietly in his pillow, talking nonsense as Pogue can't understand a word he said.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Caleb is putting the breakfast in the table and Tyler can't hardly wait to eat but Caleb wanted everyone to be there so they can have their breakfast together though Tyler thinks that it is quite funny for it sounds like they are in one happy family instead of four best friends and housemates with Caleb as their acting mother and Pogue, well he's too far to be in a father's role yet. Right now Tyler is really hungry but the problem is that Reid is too stubborn to wake up, and that's give Tyler to idea to awake him up.

"Hey Pogue, come here for a sec," the youngest of the four called the oldest of them as Pogue walked towards him lazily. As he reaches the dining table, he pour himself a cup of coffee as Tyler whispers in his ear, making the oldest to suddenly had a smile in his face.  
"You're clever, did you know that?" Pogue said as Tyler took it as a compliment for himself whereas Caleb is looking at them curiously, wondering what the two of them had in their mind as Pogue goes back to wake Reid up.

"Hey Reid, wake up will you, Hermione's here," said Pogue loudly as both Caleb and Tyler could hear noises coming from Reid's bedroom, making guesses that he is hurriedly awake as they could hear him falling out from his bed and rushing doing you know what as Pogue is clutching on his stomach, laughing loudly as he run back to the kitchen and moment later Reid is joining them with his face redden and still shirtless, as both Tyler and Caleb tries not to laugh at him.

"Thanks a lot buddy." Reid snapped at them but they took no notice of it and making fun of him is the best thing ever right now. He sits on his chair and pours himself a cup of coffee and at the same time tries to ignore the smirk on the face of his three best friends and he is too quite pissed at them for making fun of him.

"Wonder if that happens for real." Pogue spoke all of a sudden, making Tyler to almost choke on his toast and Caleb to spill his coffee and as for Reid, his face turned red as he is half way through eating his toast.

"I'll bet that he'll be ready in suit and tie." Caleb can't help himself but to tease the third Son as Reid took his leftover toast and throw at him.

"Will you stop that," said Reid, more on demanding than telling as his face still flushed.

"Oh now Reid, don't be shy," teased Pogue as he tried to refrain himself from laughing.

"Ha ha ha…" Reid retorted back when suddenly their hear knocking on the door. All of them looking at each other and wondering who is coming this early morning, well not quite early for it is almost 9 a.m. right now as Caleb stood up and walk to the door.

When opening the door he is surprise to see Sarah standing outside, smiling at him.

"Hi. Good morning to you." Caleb greeted his girlfriend and gave her a short kiss.

"Good morning to you too," Sarah responded back with a smile.

"Anything I can do for you this morning?"

"Nothing, just wonder if you want to join us for breakfast this morning?"

"Oh well that's too bad because we are in the middle of our breakfast right now, sorry babe. So, why don't you and Kate joins us instead, I can make some toast for you, and would you like to have some tea or coffee?" Caleb offered to Sarah as she shook her head when she saw Tyler, Reid and Pogue peeking at her.  
"Morning Sarah, want to join us for breakfast?" Pogue spoke as he finished drinking his coffee.  
"Oh...no thanks, anyway Caleb, it isn't just myself and Kate, we have Hermione and Teddy with us as well, we plan to take her and the little boy for a walk since it is a beautiful day today, well too bad because we thought of inviting you guys to join us for breakfast." Sarah spoke when she heard someone's choking and two voices laughing whereas Caleb is smirking, and Sarah had the idea who is currently been choking as she too smirking back at Caleb. Caleb then looked behind Sarah and could see Kate, Hermione and Teddy is his stroller not far from the house as he waved at them and they responded back, except for Teddy who is busy munching his breakfast.

"Hey, someone does seem to be so excited," Sarah called out, teasing at Reid who is drinking his coffee hurriedly as Tyler patted his back.

"Well, seems that you guys already had your breakfast, why don't all of you join us for lunch instead, so how's that sound?"

Caleb is thinking of his girlfriend's suggestion, and thought that it might be a good idea to push both Reid and Hermione together so that the two of them had the chance to know and understand each other better. Besides, Caleb knew that both Pogue and Tyler also wish for Reid to get himself a better girl who able to help and look after him, someone who is mature, understanding and independent, unlike some girl like Julia.

"Sure, that's sound great, so we see you around 12:30 later?"

"Yes, 12:30 that is, I'll text you where, okay?"

"Okay, see you then."

* * *

Hermione dressed herself nicely, wearing a nice, knee-length, sleeveless peach colored v-neck empire waist summer dress, a simple yet nice cream colored strap sandal and a flower printed headband and she also apply simple and light make up to make herself looked presentable. And she also put some nice and simple shirt with khakis short pant for Teddy and put a pair of socks and shoes as both of them are ready to join Kate and Sarah for their lunch date.

After their breakfast this morning, the girls took Hermione and Teddy for a morning walk around the park and about an hour before afternoon, all of them returned home to take shower and getting themselves ready for their lunch and both Kate and Sarah also planned to take Hermione to have a stroll around town and enjoy being outdoor until late in the evening.

Before leaving she makes sure that she had bring along her black colored cardigan as she put extra diapers, bottled milk and water, and also extra pant and shirt for Teddy in his travel bag in case something happen because Teddy something had the tendency of getting himself wet and Hermione don't think of trying to use her magic in front of the muggle. She might bring along her wand, but to risk using her magic in front of them is a big no-no.

As Hermione is making sure that she did not leave any of the electrical item being switched on, she hear knocks on the door.

As she opened it Sarah and Kate are both greeting her and Hermione could see that these women know how to dress to impress, unlike her who choose to wear something that seems comfortable and nice for she had no one to impress, yet. Sarah wear a dress and strapless sandal like herself while Kate wears a grey colored sleeveless camisole and dark, tight jeans and strap heels.

"Hi, ready to go, by the way you looked beautiful today," praised Sarah as Kate nodded her head agreed with the blonde. Hermione on the other hand, blushed because she hardly had been given such compliment before by other people whom are not her best friends. She thanked them as both Sarah and Kate glanced at each other and smile, Reid Garwin did not know what's going to hit him next.

But Hermione did not knew that both Sarah and Kate had invited the boys to come along, and they wanted to surprise Hermione and Sarah had told Caleb earlier to make sure that Reid looks presentable later for their lunch date.

The girls along with Teddy left Hermione's apartment (both Kate and Sarah haven't got the chance to enter into Hermione and Teddy's apartment) as they wanted to arrive at the restaurant bit early. Sarah drives them there and as upon reaching the restaurant Sarah goes straight to the reception table to confirm of their reservation in the restaurant, as Kate follows from behind and Hermione is pushing Teddy's stroller just right behind Kate.

"Hello, I'm Sarah Wenham and I've called earlier to book a table here." Sarah spoke to the receptionist.

"Hello Ms Wenham, ok here it is table for seven adults and one toddler, is that correct?" The receptionist asked for confirmation as Hermione looked a little shocked and confused, _"Seven adults, who else joining them for lunch?"_

"Yes, that correct."

"Alright then, please follow me." The receptionist brings them to their table and smiles are written clearly in both Sarah and Kate's face while Hermione is still confuse, both Sarah and Kate did not mentioned to her earlier about inviting someone else let alone four person with them.

As they took their seat and Hermione placed Teddy in his own special high chair next to her, Hermione wanted to ask both Sarah and Kate about the other four people who are going to join them for lunch when they hear male voices approaching them.

"Hello Babe, been waiting long enough?" Hermione recognized that voice and it belongs to Pogue.

"_Oh no, they are the one who are joining us for lunch."_ Hermione thought in her mind as suddenly she felt a little embarrassed and no wonder both Sarah and Kate looked and dressed nicely today.

The four Sons entered into the restaurant and Pogue and Caleb immediately recognizes their girlfriends and sees another beautiful girl wearing a simple yet beautiful dress and a little boy in a high chair swaying his legs. The two oldest had a smile in their face as they slightly glance at Reid who is just right behind them as he did not know what's going to hit him next as Pogue goes to greet his girlfriend

Caleb takes his seat next to Sarah as Pogue next to Kate as the girls sit next to each other, facing Hermione as Tyler choose to sit on a chair at the end, leaving an empty space between him and Hermione and only one person left to fill that seat. Reid glared at them except at Hermione and Teddy, knowing that they are purposely doing that as both Caleb and Pogue smiling at him, with deep meaning written in their faces.

Reid sits on his chair and he could see how beautiful Hermione is as the girl is shyly looking at him and smile and her smile is the one Reid loved the most; it is so beautiful and sincere. He smiled back and could see that she is a little flushed. He adjusted himself in his seat and tries to act casually but the teasing smiles in Caleb and Pogue's face are truly annoying and he wished that he could just wiped the smiles off their faces.

"Hi," he greeted and smiles at her.

"Hi," she answered him back and that smile in her face make Reid's stomach go not one but hundreds of butterflies as he tried to ignored but knew how possible it is when he is sitting right next to her.

"Hi Teddy," Reid then greeted the little boy as he tried to sound casually but still impossible.

"Iii…," replied Teddy back as he smiled at the handsome blonde.

A waitress come to their table and passing everyone except Teddy a menu books.

"So, what are you planning to eat?" Hermione could hear Caleb asked Sarah and she also could see that Kate and Pogue are in deep discussion of what is nice and what not. And as for herself, she had no idea what to eat, she don't know what is nice and delicious. As the rest of them had chosen and decide what to eat, Hermione is still hanging for she is still not sure what to eat.

"Why don't you try this one, it's very nice and delicious," said Reid all of a sudden as he suggested chicken parmesan with salad garden to Hermione as she looked at him surprised.

"Hmm…is someone…?" before Pogue could continue with his teasing, Reid cut him off.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help here, come on," said Reid, tried to sound serious but failed.

"Hmm, really?" Pogue really enjoyed teasing the third Son as Kate lightly smacked his arm but she too had that smile in her face. Hermione, who seems to be amused with all that's going on, giggles and that's got Reid's full attention on her.

"Hey, you supposed to help me," said Reid tried to suppress his smile for her giggles sound so beautiful and sincere. And Reid Garwin had decided that he really likes that sound.

"I think I will try this, the one you that you suggest," said Hermione, smiling as Reid tried to control and refrain himself from grabbing and kissing her right there. He can't stop glancing at her when the waitress took her order and Teddy's as well and definitely did not aware of the way they looked at him and Hermione. And he did not realize that he, Reid Garwin, is slowly falling in love with Hermione Granger. And Hermione Jean Granger too did not realize that she is slowly falling in love with Reid Garwin, the Third Son of Ipswich.

* * *

So, here you go, the fourth chapter and I hope that it did not sound quite sappy to you guys. Anyway I enjoy writing this chapter and your comments and reviews will always be helpful and will definitely make my day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** What can I say, I'm so glad and happy that many had accepted this story though to be honest, I haven't really watch The Covenant properly so please forgive me if I got the characters or story a little bit different. And for those who did not aware, this story took place a year after the Second War happen (HP) and two years after the incident in Ipswich (The Covenant). But then I am really thankful that I got positive reviews and comments from my dear readers and that's really kept me going with this story. And sorry for the misspelling for the previous chapters where I supposed to write Antonin Dolohov, not Anthony, my mistakes there.

**Disclaimers:** Still not mine, if it is I'll make this into a movie XD

**Song:** O Children by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Memories of the Past**

"NO!" Hermione screamed as she awake from her sleep, shaking, crying and sweating badly and she looked around her bedroom as her eyes stopped at the alarm clock next to her bed, it is 3:30 in the morning and she knew that she will not be able to fall asleep after all that nightmares. It is raining heavily outside and luckily that she had put a silencing charm around her bedroom and especially at Teddy's cot for the little boy is still asleep.

Hermione pulls her comforter closer and she cries herself out. The nightmares are getting worse from time to time, and tonight the nightmare is lot worse than yesterday. This time around she saw the death of her best friends being replayed again and again and again in a tragic ways and then Bellatrix Lestrange smiling evilly looking down at her as she pointed the knife that she had used to carve to loathed words in her arm and then suddenly stabbed her, resulting Hermione to scream in her dream and awakes her from her sleep. She had running out of the sleeping potion and she haven't told either Blaise or Dean yet about it.

It is almost 5 o'clock in the morning when Hermione manage to go back to sleep and the rain is still falling heavily outside.

xoxoxo

It is almost 11 a.m. in the morning when Hermione awake from her sleep, and Teddy had been calling her for the past hour and right now the little boy is crying in his cot as Hermione quickly get out from her bed and pick the little boy and held him closer to her chest. Hermione tries to sing a song and kiss his temple to calm him down yet she did not realize that she is crying herself as well, the nightmares that she had really scares her and right now somewhere out there she knew that her enemy might still look and search for her and she knew that he will not stop at nothing to destroys her.

As she managed to calm Teddy down, she held the boy and put him in her hip as they goes to the kitchen. It is still raining outside but not as heavy as this morning. She put Teddy on his high chair and went to make their breakfast. While she is waiting for the kettle to boil, she looks at the scar in her arm and touched it as tears fell from her eyes. It really pained her and it's really hurt her when all the people she loved died in that war and how she never had the chance to tell them how much she loves them or how much they meant for her. She never had the chance to tell her parents how much she loved them or to hear them tell her how much they were proud of her.

She loves her Wizarding World, she loves her Hogwarts and all the magic and everything that she had learnt and achieved back there, her best friends, her new family and most of all her memories. But now everything is gone and lost forever. There is no more Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, her partners in crime, best friends and brothers. No more Ginny Weasley who loves gossip and fashion and Luna Lovegood who always had wild imaginations. There will be no more Weasley twins and their famous pranks and genius inventions, no more Pavarti and Lavender who loved gossips, no more Neville and his love of herbalogy, even Seamus and his ability of blowing things around him. No more Arthur and Molly Weasley, her parents' figures, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fleur, Remus, Tonks with her clumsiness and even Andromeda. Not even Draco Malfoy who loves to annoyed her. All of them had been taken away from her cruelly. And yet she still felt guilty to Tonks because she had taken her place as his rightful mother even though she really loved Teddy as her own son.

Hermione quickly wipes the tears in her eyes as she switch the fire off and make her breakfast and Teddy's milk as the little boy watched her with a sad face, as if he knew that Hermione is suffering badly deep inside.

"Mummy…" called the little boy as Hermione looked at her godson, no, son, Teddy is now her son, and almost cry again to see his sad little face, but she had to refrained herself from break down and stay strong for the both of them.

"Yes Teddy?" asked the witch in a restrained voice as she quickly wipes the tears in her eyes that still stubbornly fell.

"Mummy ok…?" Teddy asked as Hermione unable to responded back. This is too much for her as she let her tears to fall. Hermione then walks toward Teddy and picks him up from his high chair and held and hugs the little boy close to her and she could feel Teddy hugging her back and plays with her hair.

"Yes Teddy, mummy's okay."

* * *

Reid is very angry and indeed his anger is almost uncontrollable that he almost creates chaos at Nicky's if not for the boys had dragged him out from the pub, and all that thanks to Julia.

It is the end of a weekday and the boys often hang out at Nicky's to enjoy themselves. Reid and the rest of them haven't seen Hermione for three days, and even if he did not want to admit it, he really missed her so much. Pogue wanted to have some fun at Nicky's for he had been busy with his work and tonight, he wanted to enjoy himself with the boys.

As the boys arrived at Nicky's they saw a lot of people there and even some familiar faces as well. Thinking that they were there to just enjoy themselves, none of them aware that someone had been planning something and that plan involved the Third Son.

The boys went to their usual spot as Pogue and Tyler went to the bar to get their beer as Caleb sits himself lazily while Reid went to play the pool as Tyler approached him with beers in his hand. None of them aware that Julia walked approached them and her eyes fixed on Reid.

"Hey Reid, I've been waiting for you," said Julia seductively as Reid glared at her.

"Julia, what a nice surprise, why waiting for me?" Reid responded back as he turned his attention back to his pool game as Tyler looked between them back and forth.

"Well, because I missed you so much and haven't seen you for quite a long time, and most of all I missed the taste of your lips on mine," said Julia again as she sits on the pool's table and leaned down, showing her cleavage to Reid who seems to be annoyed at her.

"Well too bad because I don't miss you, and umm…to be honest, I don't want you so please move aside, I've got game to play here," said Reid annoyed as Julia suddenly looked very angry at him, what is with him for he begins to push her away.

"What is your problem, what is wrong with me that you did not want me anymore?" Julia shrieked, making the others to turn to them as Reid is now angry and embarrass.

"There's nothing wrong with you." Reid is now very pissed as he clenched hard on the cue, glared at her as he tried control his anger.

"Then why are you pushing me away, am I too ugly for you because I don't think I am," said Julia as she walked closer to Reid and hoping for him to swipe her feet off and kiss her hard. But seems that Reid is completely ignoring her as he continues with his pool and Tyler takes his cue to join him. The others begin to ignore them and continue doing what they are doing earlier, talking, eating, drinking beers and even dancing.

"Reid honey, tell me what's wrong, why are you doing this to me," Julia asked in her seductive voice, making Tyler almost gagged as Reid rolled his eyes annoyed with the immature girl.

"Stop. Calling. Me. Honey. Ok? So which part of "please leave me alone" that you did not understand, I can look at the dictionary for you, and one more thing, I don't remembered us having a relationship before so stop acting like I'm belongs to you," Reid replied harshly, and this time he was really angry but controlled himself from throwing the cue on the floor.

"Maybe we should be in one, you don't know how much I've been fantasies of having you in my bed," said Julia again, this time trying to seduce him as both Reid and Tyler looked at her in disbelieved and disgusted as well.

"Julia babe, what are you doing here with these two dorks?" A man suddenly appeared and looked at them accursedly. Julia on the other hand, paled as she never thought this man who is her current fling suddenly came to her at this very time. She just had him for fun, but Reid is the real deal here.

"She's your girlfriend?" Reid asked the man, a brown haired man who seems to be a bit older than he is. And Reid is hoping for him to say yes.

"Yeah, and do you have any problem with that?" said the man harshly and Reid could see that Julia is pretty much annoyed at him, the brown haired man.

"No, in fact I'm so glad with that, so I beg you please take her away from here," said Reid as Tyler looked between him and the new comer and knew that something might happen because he could see the brown haired man is looked very piss at Reid.

"Are you insulting her? How dare you to insult my girlfriend." The brown-haired man said with anger in his voice while Reid looked at him in disbelieved and now they are attracting other people's attention as Pogue and Caleb walked towards them and stand behind Reid. Reid is bewildered, why can't the man just take the bitch away from him? Julia, on the other hand, stares at the both of them with anger written in her face, angry because Reid is rejecting her whilst her current fling claimed on her. Seems that if Reid did not want her, then she have to do something in order to humiliate him in front of these people.

"How dare you Reid, after all that you have done to me, I'd give you everything and you just push me away, not wanting me," Julia screeched as Reid looked shocked at her claim, but then his face redden and he looked ready to kill. Julia on the other hand, regretted because she suddenly felt very scared and could feel her breathe stuck in her throat.

Reid is beyond angry, he had no idea what is she talking about, he only had kissed her a few times but to do beyond that never ring in his mind, and she had lied and accused him of doing all that and now left her to be. His anger is taking a toll on him and he really wanted to beat her. Before he could shout at her, the self-claimed boyfriend suddenly attacked him.

"How dare you bastard, how dare you touched her," the man exclaimed, making both Caleb and Pogue to held on Reid before he went on rampage while Tyler is glared dagger at Julia who suddenly paled and scared because Tyler suddenly looked very scary.

"I don't touch her, you asshole and you can have her all you want for hell I'll care for it, that bitch is yours," Reid spoke angrily and snorted when the man looked puzzled for a while before trying to attack and punch him but he was stopped by Pogue and his grip is surely painful enough for the man suddenly exclaimed in pain as Caleb is still holding Reid back.

"Hey, take this somewhere outside will ya!" The pub owner yelled at them, making them to stop as Caleb released Reid from his hold as Pogue pushed the man away.

"I don't want to see your face here again you bitch," said Tyler calmly yet with a threat as Julia hurriedly left the bar. Everyone who watched the scene slowly going back to their own activities as Pogue and Caleb dragged Reid away from the pub with Tyler following them from behind.

They walk towards Tyler's car and Reid chooses to sit at the back as he tries to sooth his anger away.

The four of them decided that it is best for them to go home.

* * *

Hermione and Teddy had finished with their dinner and Hermione let Teddy to watch the television while she cleans the dirty dishes. She smiles at herself when she heard Teddy laughing at the show that he is currently watching. After she done cleaning all the dirty dishes she joined Teddy and realizes that the little boy is watching a dance show in the television. This had given Hermione an idea.

"Teddy," Hermione called the little wizard as he turned his attention to Hermione.

"Yea mummy?" asked the boy cutely and Hermione can't help but to smile.

"Want to dance with mummy?" asked the beautiful witch as Teddy looked at her with eager and smile as Hermione stood up and pick little Teddy and put him on her hip. She turned off the television and turned on a radio as a song is been playing. Hermione slowly sway herself as she hold Teddy close to her and the little boy laughed happily.

They both kept on dancing and dancing, swaying here and there and even waltz a little, making the boy to laugh loudly and they danced from one song to another until one song makes Hermione stop and her heart beaten fast.

_They are knocking now upon your door  
They measure the room, they know the score  
They're mopping up the butcher's floor  
Of your broken little heart  
O children_

It was the same song that she and Harry danced to when they were on the run and after Ron had left them after an argument between him and Harry.

_O children  
Lift up your voice, lift up your voice  
Children  
Rejoice, rejoice_

The song, O Children, sing by Nick Cave is still been playing on the radio and Hermione could feel tears in her eyes when she feel a little tug on her shirt. Hermione then looked at Teddy who is tugging her shirt and smiles at her and with that Hermione can't help but to smile back at him as she begins to sway and dance again despites the song brings that memory back. But then it is not a bad memory because at that time Harry was there, for her.

_We have the answer to all your fears_  
_It's short, it's simple, it's crystal clear_  
_It's round about, it's somewhere here_  
_Lost amongst our winnings_

_O children_  
_Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_  
_Children_  
_Rejoice, rejoice_

_The cleaners have done their job on you_  
_They're hip to it, man, they're in the groove_  
_They've hosed you down, you're good as new_  
_And they're lining up to inspect you_

_O children_

_Poor old Jim's white as a ghost_  
_He's found the answer that we lost_  
_We're all weeping now, weeping because_  
_There ain't nothing we can do to protect you_

_O children_  
_Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_  
_Children_  
_Rejoice, rejoice_

_Hey little train! We're all jumping on_  
_The train that goes to the Kingdom_  
_We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_  
_And the train ain't even left the station_

_Hey, little train! Wait for me_  
_I once was blind but now I see_  
_Have you left a seat for me_  
_Is that such a stretch of the imagination_

_Hey little train! Wait for me!_  
_I was held in chains but now I'm free_  
_I'm hanging in there, don't you see_  
_In this process of elimination_

_Hey little train! We're all jumping on_

_The train that goes to the Kingdom_  
_We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_  
_It's beyond my wildest expectation_

_Hey little train! We are all jumping on_  
_The train that goes to the Kingdom_  
_We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_  
_And the train ain't even left the station_

_Hey little train! Don't wait for me_  
_Once I was blind but now I see_

* * *

So, here you go, chapter 5 of this story, so what do you think of me putting this song as well. Credit goes to Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds. The Hermione and Harry dancing part in Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallow Part 1 is the most touching ever where it shows the beautiful friendship between Harry and Hermione. And this is not the only chapter that will have this song as well for I had been planned to have this song in some other chapter as well, so wait for it XD


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you so much to all that have read, support, reviews, favorite, follow and keep an update with this story, never thought that this story is able to go far, thank you so much once again.

**Disclaimers:** Still not mine

* * *

**Chapter 6: When Secrets Were Revealed**

A dark-haired man is sitting in an old, abandon house somewhere in England, and with him are two men, one is a young dark-haired man and another is a blond-haired man. Wearing a black robe and holding a mask in his left hand and a wand his right, the dark-haired man approached the young dark-haired man, believes to be in his 20's as the man looked at him with slight confused and fear.

"Tell me, boy, why do you think that I shouldn't kill you?"

The young man looked at him with a slight anger in his face, how dare him and who the hell he thinks he is to call him boy.

"I had a name, and my name is Collins, Chase Collins, not boy and don't ever try to treat me like one," Chase snarled at him, showing his that he really meant it.

"Don't you dare to speak to me like that again." The dark-haired man spoke harshly at him as the boy looked at him as if he is not afraid at all.

"Antonin, that's enough. So Chase, if you don't mind me to call you that, do you know of who we are?" The blond man asked him though Chase can easily tell that this man is not as friendly as he thinks.

Chased stares at him and his dark-haired friend and know who these men are, for he had seen some of their 'kind' performing magic using that little stick called wand. He had managed to escape from the burning building about two years ago after the fight with Caleb Danvers and had been on a run since for he needs to gather all his powers back in order to fight against the Four Sons, especially with the same man who had defeated him.

Chase had found out about the wizards and witches in England about half a year ago after he went to England and accidently saw two men in an old abandon house, one was wearing a black robe which happened to be the man who had threaten him earlier called Antonin, fought against a man and both are using two little stick to fight and Chase was surprise to see the sticks could produces power as both men used it to fight, block, and even attack. Chase even heard those men conjured spells and charm either to attack or protect themselves. As Chase about to peek much further he accidently pressed a rotten wooden wall as the wall broke, and both men suddenly stop when Antonin used this chance to shot the other man with a killing curse. That shocked Chase to see the man fell to the floor, dead. The other man in robe suddenly turned to him and before anything happen Chase quickly disappears.

And that was happened about six months ago, but he had never thought that the man, Antonin, still looking for him and he and the other man had managed to catch him about two days ago, when he was in a middle of a fight.

_**Flashback**_

_Chase was fighting with another wand user who demanded him to come with them back to the Ministry because he had used The Power to attack his fellow teammates. It was a mistake for he was wandering at the outskirt of a town when he accidently walked into three men and the men seems to be on guard or something and they were curious to see as his clothes are different from theirs. One of them begin asking about his name and where his wand is, and Chase who had no idea what is a wand, looked at them curiously and asked about what the hell a wand is and that's one of the mistake he had made for he could heard them mentioned about muggle and something that shouldn't happen, and one of them pointed a stick, exactly liked the one he saw about six months ago and tried to do something on him and he will never let it happen, so he fought them back and his attack took them by surprise as they began to counter attack. Chase, despite his power is still weakens, still able to put up with a fight. He used The Power to take one man down and shocked the other two, and one of them is about to attack him back when he run at him in a shocking speed and managed to punch him hard in the face. The last person who still shocked to see him fellow teammates were taken down, takes his wand and pointed at him and Chase who had used The Power, is weaken to fight back. As the man about to stunt him with a stunning spell, Antonin and the blond haired man suddenly appears out of nowhere, shooting a killing curse at the man and killed him instantly._

_Chase had no time to talk or disappear when Antonin suddenly stunned him with a spell and he passed out, and the next thing he at the very next day is that he awake in a different place, an unknown, abandon building seems to be an old house and a girl about his age or younger, wearing a black robe is serving his food. He thought that the girl did not notice him as he planned to escapes when he heard her saying._

"_You're awake, think you better start eating before your food before it gets cold, and don't ever try of escaping from here for we had put wards everywhere."_

_Chase looked at the girl, she had a dark with a slight brown hair, her eyes are deep blue and she is quite pretty, but he wonders what kind of girl who would stay at this kind of place. But her voice was deep and she did not joke at what she said and Chase took it seriously. He nodded his head understandingly at what she meant as she left him with his food._

_Chase don't know how long he was there or where he was been held and when he looked through the window, all he can see is trees and more trees, as if the house was in the middle of a wood or something for he cannot see any sign of other human being, apart from those who he had met earlier._

_A bang in a door had startle him and he almost used The Power when he is standing face to face with the man that had stunned him earlier and with him is the blond-haired man and another gruesome looking man as if he was born from a beast instead of human._

"_What in Salazar did you bring this muggle here?" the gruesome-looking man growled angrily as the man, Antonin suddenly took his wand and pressed in at the man's neck, making him to cringed and immediately shut his mouth._

"_You better shut your mouth, you are not given permission to talk here werewolf," said the man harshly as the gruesome man growled._

"_That's enough, both of you. We had our reason why we bring him here, Greyback, so don't you dare to question us, understood that?" said the blond-haired man, and that enough to shut the werewolf up._

_Chase, who had heard about werewolf being here, right now, had shocked him as he stared at them, especially at the said werewolf as the half-beast half-man stared at him as if he is a prized food for him._

"_So, boy, tell us who you are if you want your life to be spare from death," said the blond as this had Chase's attention turned to him._

_**End of flashback**_

Chase stares at the blond haired man, he hasn't even answered the man's question yesterday and they let him be, knowing that he might still have a shock and weaken after using The Power and he could see that the man Antonin and the blond still able to tolerate with him but the werewolf named Greyback seems wanted to pound on him and eat him right away but lucky for Chase that he is unable to do so.

And now, they are here and begin to question him again only this time around, the man Antonin seems not to be in the mood to tolerate with him.

"Yaxley, if this boy did not answered our question immediately I will avada him, I don't care what kind of power that he had or possess with him," Antonin said harshly as the blond haired man, Yaxley looked at him then turned his attention to Chase who is slightly paled, he had heard about that _avada_ spell, because it's the same spell that Antonin used to killed the men before.

"Well boy, what will you say now?" Yaxley asked Chase, giving him choices either he answers to them or be killed.

"Well, my guess that you're wizards, aren't you. I am surprise to find out that there are still wizards and witches in England and I thought that 'your kinds' had been wiped out for about what, 300 years ago," replied Chase as he looked at them.

"That is where you get it wrong, boy. You see, our kind had never been wiped from this world for we had our own world to live with, and the only magical kind that I've known to be wiped from the surface of the earth around 300 years ago are the warlock, yes both wizard, witch and warlock are the same, but the warlock is slightly a bit different. Wizard and warlock had different power and we the wizards and witches choose to stay hidden in our own world but the warlock chooses to stay among the muggle and by doing that they accidently exposing themselves, so what are you, boy?" Yaxley asked him as Chase looked at them, he knew that sooner or later they will find out about him being a warlock, the one whose kinds was wiped away around 300 years ago and only a few had managed to fled away from here. But before that he wanted to know why did Antonin killed those men before, wondering why he had been doing that to them.

"I'll tell you, but first, tell me why did you killed those men before, aren't they wizards as well, and what is muggle mean?" Chase asked as the men stared at him but he will not move from his ground.

"Fine, they were Aurors, some sort of police if it is what muggle called it, and muggle mean non-magical people, the one who don't have the power or ability like us, the weak and useless," Yaxley answered him as Antonin choose to leave them, leaving Yaxley to interrogated Chase.

"Okay, so that's the reason why he killed them. Fine, for your information, I'm a warlock, from the Putnam descendant," answered Chase as Yaxley looked at him surprised and then a smile formed in his face. Chase knew that something might happen but he had no idea what.

"I'm glad that you told me that, well take some rest Mr Collins and your food will be served afterward, don't worry for we won't hurt you and you as well should take your rest and try to regain your power back," said Yaxley to Chase as the dark-haired man looked at him with shocked face, but then appreciated his hospitality, right?

* * *

I'm so glad that I'm finally done with this chapter and trust me this one is the hardest to write because I had to do some 'revision' on Antonin, Yaxley and Greyback as well. Hope you'll like this chapter and if you had any question or anything or even idea please don't hesitate to PM me. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible but no promises when.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thanks again for all your support, that really make my day XD

**Disclaimers:** Still not mine huhuhu…

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Witch, Little Wizard and the Warlock**

It's been a month and a half since Hermione and Teddy had moved to Ipswich, and Hermione is yet to find a job that she thinks will suit her since she had Teddy to look after. Hermione would prefer to look after Teddy herself rather than to hire someone since she had promised Andromeda before her death and also since Teddy is slowly showing his ability as being a Metamorphmagus for the past two weeks, which he inherits from his late mother, Nymphadora Tonks, and that's the number one reason of why she did not want to hire any babysitter for Teddy, fearing what the people might say about the innocent little boy who knew nothing much of his magical ability. And since he had discovered about his ability to change his eyes color and even his hair at whenever he likes, Hermione is worried to take him out to the public knowing that Teddy is yet to control his power and what really scares her the most if that he decided to suddenly change his hair or worse his physical appearance in front of other people. If they are in the Wizarding world, she wouldn't mind it at all since the people in the Wizarding world already knew about Metamorphmagus, but here in Ipswich these people are non-magical and for him to do that in front of them is one hell of a shocking news and probably one bad news for both her and Teddy.

Hermione had received enough supplies of her sleeping draught from Dean and Padma a couple of days ago since she still had her nightmares almost every night, and she had also received news that both Dean and Padma are now dating and had officially become a couple. Dean had told Hermione that Blaise is seeing a witch named Marie DeFalvo and Cho Chang too had been secretly dating a Quidditch player who played for Puddlemere United named Andy Walkson, who happened to be Oliver Wood's teammate, the former Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain and Keeper. Hermione is very happy for them but at the same time she is jealous because they had found someone in their life but it is not very much a surprise for her about Dean and Padma's relation for she had seen them being close to each other during their final year in Hogwarts. Hermione aware that she had fallen in love with Reid Garwin but she did not know about the man's feeling toward her, and fearing if he did not have the same feeling for her except for friendships that they had built the moment Hermione met them for the first time.

Hermione had been updated with the news in the Wizarding world from both Dean and Blaise since she had bought a mobile phone and Dean and surprisingly Blaise had do the same since they knew that Hermione did not lived in a Magical world in the United States and knew that she chose to live among the muggle. Since Dean had been raised as muggle before knowing of his magical inherit he already knew about the muggle technology and so mobile phone is not a foreign thing for him and as for Blaise, he had to learn a lot in order to use the muggle technology of communication. Hermione had been informed that both Padma and Cho are too learning to use the muggle technology as they are now constantly going back and forth between the Wizarding and muggle world. Dean also had told her that some of the muggle items had been accepted in the Wizarding world, giving the chance for the people in the Wizarding world to try something new and different and no one is more happier than Hermione because she had been hoping that the people in the Wizarding world would learn to try and accept new changes in their life. At the same time she is also sad because Mr Weasley who often been fascinated with all the muggle inventions no longer lived to enjoy these new changes.

Even though Hermione is happy with the new changes happened in the Wizarding world, her heart no longer belongs to that world for she had chose her life in Ipswich and she planned to raise Teddy and teach him with both muggle and magical educations so that he will be able to enjoy his life better and appreciates the chances that he earn from both worlds.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

Reid is trying to figure out how to ask Hermione to go out for a date with him because he knows that she did not trust anyone much with Teddy even though Sarah and Kate had offer to babysit Teddy if she wanted to go out or something but Hermione often decline their offer nicely. Reid knew that something is not right because Hermione had knew both Kate and Sarah for a month and a half and surely knew how the girls loves Teddy very much and they definitely had no problem to babysit him if she asked them to.

The Four Sons along with Sarah and Kate had been going out for dinner together for the past two weeks, and as they remembered Hermione begins to avoid having dinner with them about the exact time. At first she had told them that lately Teddy is often catch some cold at night so her excuses are acceptable, but when the same excuses being use all over again, not that they really mind about it, they begin to suspect something's not right especially when Hermione begin to avoid seeing them as well.

The Four Sons somehow could feel an existence of a magical power but somehow this power is unlike The Power that they possessed. This is different and they could feel it for almost quite sometimes, but now they could feel that the magical power is getting lot stronger and Reid, Pogue and Tyler begins to wonder whether if there still a remnants of power left behind by Chase after his battle with Caleb about two years ago, but Caleb simply denied it saying that this power is lot different from Chase's and he along with the other three could feel that this power is indeed very intriguing.

After their dinner and after sending the girls back to their rented apartment, Reid told the other Sons that he wanted to see Hermione for a while to talk to her about something. At first the other Sons offers to come along but Reid insist that he prefer to see her himself and without having them to follow him from behind. The boys begins to tease him and even tries to make fun of him for he had finally grow balls to ask Hermione out for a date as he glares at them playfully.

As he drove his car to Hermione's apartment, Hermione and Teddy on the other hand are at the grocery buying their stuff, and Hermione is lucky that Teddy did not try to change his hair color or even his physical appearance in front of people today or Hermione fear that she had to start obliviate people's memory afterward.

Somehow that night after Hermione and Teddy are done with their shopping they decided to take a walk in the nearby park. That night there are hardly some people in the park except for those who ready to go home and it is pretty quiet as well since the park is quite far from the town but not too far from Hermione and Teddy's apartment.

Reid is almost reaching Hermione's apartment, passing the park when a drunk driver appear out of nowhere and he is driving dangerously and it becomes out of control when the drunk driver suddenly unable to control his car and slam to Reid's as he tries to avoid it but failed. Reid's car is badly damaged for it is quite a strong impact but he is able to use his power and manages to 'rebuild' his car back in no time but somehow the accident had got him injured but luckily that it is not too serious and Reid is still shaking due to the accident. And since both Hermione and Teddy are at the park right at that time, she could almost see the accident happens and a loud bang as she rushed to the accident site with Teddy in her hip in no time and as she reaches there she could see two cars, well one is damaged and the driver is injured but the other car, which really gives Hermione a shock in her life, as if she could replay it slowly, is being 'rebuild' back, all the part that are badly damages due to the accident had been repaired and the car looks like it has not been hit by an accident. And what shocked her more is that she could recognize the car especially the owner of the car himself and the event that happen next.

Reid, who is still not aware that Hermione is there watching him, get out from his car and looked at the other car and see how badly damage it is due to the impact, and with fast thinking he used The Power to make a nearby electric pole crooked as it had been hit by a car so that it looked like the car had ran into the electric pole instead of hitting his, and luckily that he had done it quickly for he had heard people are coming towards him and as he groaned from his injuries and thought of going back to his car and leave when he looked around and sees Hermione is at the nearby park, looking at him with eyes wide open. _"Oh shit."_

xoxoxo

The 'event' that happened in front of her eyes are beyond shocking, Hermione could see the car that belongs to Reid suddenly being 'repaired' in an instant time and when she saw Reid getting out of his car, she can see that he is slightly injured because of the accident. Reid is yet to saw her at the park because he is still frantic because of the accident and began to create a new scene as Hermione could detected something out of ordinary happened as a nearby electric pole suddenly being crooked as if it just got hit by a car and she could saw that he groaned in pain due to his injuries. Hermione is still shocked and speechless as Teddy looked slightly scared with all that happened but it's a good thing that he did not cry. What had happened is beyond explanation and Hermione aware that she could sense that magic had been used as her eyes still fixed on the handsome blond who seems trying to leave as soon as possible when suddenly he take a look around and saw her watching him with her eyes wide open. And that changes everything.

Reid is still in shocked as he is now staring back to Hermione when they heard noises and seems that people are heading their way.

Since Hermione is a witch herself, seeing magic being performed is not a surprise for her only that she never thought of having other magical people around her especially in a muggle town in Ipswich. Not thinking much she quickly run towards Reid as he still watched her in shock and slightly paled for he is thinking that he has been discovered using his power, especially by the girl that he had fallen in love with. But what shocking him more is that Hermione is not seems to be afraid or freak out with him, instead she hurriedly grabs his hand despites her own hand is full with her groceries and the other is holding Teddy as she held him in her hip.

"Hurry before the other people arrive here and you, and maybe me, are going to be in a big problem," said Hermione pretty much serious as it snapped Reid out of his thought as he hurriedly enter his car and Hermione on the other side as she put her groceries at her feet and Teddy at her lap and Reid drives them away from the accident site.

xoxoxo

Reid take both Hermione and Teddy for a 'ride' as both he and Hermione did not speak a word and both are slightly pale and shaken while Teddy is still clinging on Hermione as Hermione slowly rub his back to calm him. Reid had to refrain himself from groaning due to the pain of the injuries but somehow Hermione could detects it as she could see that Reid is shaking due to the pain and slightly pale and even sweating pretty heavily.

"Turn around, let's go back to my apartment, I'll try to treat your injuries there," said Hermione as Reid looked at her and could see determination in her eyes.

"But…" Reid did not finish his sentence as he was cut off by Hermione.

"No but, we should go now, I need to see your injuries before it gets worse," said Hermione again and Reid could only nodded his head as he turned around to take another route to go back to Hermione's apartment and hoping that she will not tries to freak out on him.

As they reach Hermione's apartment she put Teddy on his feet as she search for her house key and the little boy stares at Reid who is slightly groan due to his injuries. After she opens the door the little boy rushes inside and Hermione invites Reid for the first time into her apartment as she picks up her groceries and put it in the dining table. She then quickly closed her door as Reid looked around at Hermione's apartment and somehow the pain due to his injuries is slowly forgotten. He had never felt such calm before and he likes how she decorates her apartment nicely and very neat as well despites having a small child to look after.

"Please have a seat and take off your jacket and your…shirt, as well, I want to see where did you injured yourself and maybe I can do something about it," said Hermione as Reid reluctantly taking off his jacket while Teddy is watching with a big smile in his face and then he tugged Hermione's jeans and raise his hands up, asking her to pick him up and put him in his high chair as he wanted to see Reid clearly from his own chair. Hermione obeys the boy's little demand as she pulls his high chair near to Reid and put him facing Reid's direction.

Reid put his jacket on a nearby chair and slowly taking his shirt off as Hermione tries not to look at his body, seems that Reid had a great tone of body which reminds her of Quidditch player especially Oliver, the twins Fred and George and even Charlie. Harry had a great body too but not as great as these men includes Reid who is watching her tries to control herself from blushing badly.

As Reid busy observing Hermione who is still fidgeting around him, well he can't blame her for he is half naked in her apartment. None of them had realized that Teddy, who had taken liking of Reid, had changed his hair and eyes color to be exact like Reid's and as the Third Son turned his attention to Teddy, he almost shriek loudly and this snapped Hermione. She quickly turned to both Teddy and Reid as she sees the man looked slightly pale and shaking while Teddy is looking at him with his eyes wide open, for his hair and eyes are exactly like Reid, and Hermione knew that means trouble.

Reid is speechless, he did not know what is happening and right now things are slowly revealing themselves. He turned his attention to Hermione and he could see her slightly pale and looked panic as well. What is going on and what's with Teddy and since when he had this kind of ability or power? A lot of things are now playing in Reid's mind as he begins to wonder whether Hermione and Teddy had some sort of power within them or such. And he even recalled his early incident and wonder why Hermione did not freak out when she saw him doing such thing and even helped him before they got into more trouble. He had lost deep in his own thought that he did not realizes that Hermione had been calling for a couple of time until he could feels soft hands touching and holding his face and his cheeks and that snapped him from his thought and as he is back to the reality he realizes that Hermione is touching his cheeks with her soft hands and he is still sitting but now facing her instead of Teddy Hermione had blocked Teddy from Reid's view, and he could tell how close she is to him that he can even smell her perfume which is nice and lovely.

"Reid," Hermione called him in a soft voice and Reid could tell that Hermione is still blushing, either because she is afraid or embarrass, or because she is touching him very intimately and Reid felt like grabbing and kissing her and held her closer to him.

"Yes?"

"Can I trust you with a secret?"

* * *

Here you go, another chapter and trust me when I say that this one is lot harder than the previous one. I guess that a lot of you guess that there will be revenge upon our heroes and thing will go according to what you think. Well don't worry, I don't have the intention of putting our heroes much into a problem or trouble and don't forget that they are not alone in this story, so either they will meet with their enemy or not is not yet to be determine at this time but I do intend to have the Four Sons especially Reid to help Hermione to move on and find her happiness and love to bloom between the both of them XD

Anyway thanks for all your comment and reviews, it's really help me a lot.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** What can I say, thank you so much for your support of this story. You guys kept me going.

**Disclaimers:** Not mine

* * *

**Chapter 8: Care**

Reid could feel the pain due to his injuries is slowly dwindling as the bruises begin to fading as well. Hermione had given him some sort of potions, a Bruise Removal paste, as well as Murtlap essence which she used to heal the cuts of his injuries. He is taking his rest and lying on Hermione's couch as the girl, or witch, is at the kitchen making tea for him. Even though this is one hell of a shocking discovery, yet he is glad that Hermione is willing to be honest with him. Lying in her couch, it felt like home, full of love and happiness, unlike the one he shared with the rest of the Sons. Teddy is sitting next to him as he lets the little wizard to watch the television, they are watching a live dance show and he could see how excited the little boy is watching people dancing.

As he watch Teddy giggling and slightly shake his body, trying to dance a little, Reid can't help but to grin at the boy's reaction. He then glances at Hermione who is preparing his tea and since Hermione's back is facing him he used his Power to see whether the witch had added any weird potion or such in his drink, and he see none, so his drink is safe.

Reid can't help but to remember what had happened earlier, he was beyond shock as he tried to accept what she had told one by one and it is a good thing that they both are able to compromise with each other.

_Flashback_

"_Can I trust you with a secret?"_

_Reid was shocked as he stared at the girl with his eyes widely open, what is she want to talk about, or more importantly, what kind of secret that she wanted to entrusted to him? He did not know what to say or what to believe as Hermione still waiting for his response but Reid is lost within his thought, still thinking of what is exactly had happened._

"_Reid, can I or can I not?"_

_Reid blinked his eyes as he heard Hermione asked him and he could see her eyes are wet, seems that it is filled with tears and he could feel that she is afraid and in slight panic. Reid did not know whether she is lying by trying to gain his sympathy or she really meant of what she had said. He knew that it is one big risk but he had to try and see what will happen next._

"_Yes, you can trust me."_

_Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes and a smile appears in her face as she felt relieved and able to breathe. She did not aware that she had her breath stuck in her throat when she waited for his respond. Hermione then quickly pulls her hands from Reid's cheeks as her own slightly redder, much to his disappointment for he could no longer feel her soft hands on his face._

"_So, I believe that you had something to tell me, especially about what happen to Teddy and why he suddenly changes his hair and eyes just exactly like mine." Reid spoke in a serious tone, he is curious and can't wait to find out what's behind this secret._

_Hermione feel quite nervous, and wonder how to tell the man in front of her that she is a witch and Teddy is a wizard. She take a deep breath and let it out slowly as she tries to calm her nervousness, then turns around to pick Teddy and put him on her hip as they stand in front of Reid who still looked at them curiously._

"_Well…um…Teddy and I, we are…well, oh bloody hell, here it goes, well…I'm a witch, and Teddy is a wizard."_

_Reid looked at them with confusion written in his face, he did not sure whether he had heard it wrongly or did she just told him that she is a witch, and Teddy is a wizard._

"_You're…you two…you're what?" Reid startled as he asked her again, wanting to confirm of what he had thought._

"_I'm a witch, and Teddy is a wizard, when you saw him change his hair and eyes' color it is because he is a Metamorphmagus." Hermione told him as he looked at them with his eyes and mouth widely open._

"_He's a Meta what?"_

"_Metamorphmagus, it's mean that he had the ability to change his hair or eyes' color and even his physical appearance." Hermione told him._

"_Oh…so…" before Reid could finish, Hermione cut him off._

"_Wait, before that why don't you tell me about yourself as well, we know that what you did earlier is not normal, I've told you about us, and now it's your turn."_

_Reid stares at her, don't know how to tell her about him being a warlock. But she had told him her story, well not all, but at least she does and now it is his turn to tell her his side of story._

"_Hell, no one is supposed to find out about that, but what can I say, you already found out about it. I am a warlock, and our ancestors were from England and France, and we have the abilities to do extraordinary called The Power."_

"_A warlock, I think I've read about it before, there was this book that tells about the history of the warlock and wizard and how these two are separated because of differences in powers."_

_Reid watches at Hermione who is mumbling about the history of wizards and warlock as she put Teddy down to the floor. The little boy looks back and forth between Reid and Hermione before he run to her._

"_Mummy…" Reid could see how adorable Teddy is and his hair and eyes had returned back to normal. Reid wonders where his parents are and why he lived with Hermione and calls her mummy instead. Reid even wonder if something had happened back in England that makes Hermione and Teddy to come and lived here._

"_Yes Teddy?"_

"_Hungwy mummy."_

"_Oh I'm sorry Teddy, here let me make your food and can you give this to Reid please, thank you baby."_

_Reid sees Hermione is giving something to Teddy to gives to him as the little wizard run, holding a mineral water bottle in his tiny hands._

"_Weid…ere," said Teddy as he handed over the bottle to Reid and the Third Son accepted it from Teddy as he thanked the little fellow. He opens the cap and drinks the water, soothing his thirst._

_Reid is about to open his mouth, wanted to ask Hermione some personal questions but before he could, Hermione speaks first._

"_Wait, just now you mentioned 'we' as if there is more warlocks than just you, so who else?"_

_Reid is flabbergasted, how did he let that one out, the boys are surely going to kill him if they find out about it. Then something comes up in his mind._

"_Sure, I will tell you, if you willing to tell me about yourself, and Teddy as well, deal?"_

_Hermione gapes at Reid, she did not know what to think, but if he wanted to know about her, that mean that she had to start telling him from the beginning, about her past and Teddy's as well and that is hard enough for her, but she too wanted to know about his, and she is hoping that Reid won't be so judgmental about her. Besides, she really needs to let it out because that's the only way for her to ease the pain in her heart._

"_Okay, deal."_

_xoxoxo_

_Reid had never thought that the girl in front of her had suffered lot worst in her life; she had lost her entire family, best friends, second family and those who close and good friends to her in the bloody war. Teddy too had lost both his parents and grandmother in the war. Reid felt so guilty for making Hermione to tell him about their past, and watching her crying when she told him about the death of her best friends whom she had witnessed in front of her own eyes and those who died to protect her really pained his heart._

_She even told him about her school, and the book she mentioned earlier was found in the library. She even shared with him her adventures that she had with both Harry and Ron from the moment she was accepted to study in Hogwarts due to her magical ability until when she and both her best friends and brothers were on the run in order to search for the Horcruxes and finally the Second war that took place at her beloved school which took away the lives of those she loved._

_Reid pulls Hermione closer to him as he ran with his fingers the loathed word the bitch Bellatrix had carved in her arm. He wipes away her tears and kisses her forehead, making the girl in his arm to blush and her heart skip._

_Reid had told Hermione about him being one of the Sons and he also told her about Caleb, Pogue and Tyler, and Sarah who already knew about their secrets of the being Warlocks._

_Reid wraps his arms around Hermione's waist, pulling the witch closer into his embrace as Hermione wraps her arms around his neck and lean on his shoulder._

_The Third Son did not know where did he get his courage from, well he usually had no problem with kissing a girl but with Hermione, it is different story, as he lean towards Hermione and stopped a few inch away from her to see whether she will respond to him or push him away and all he could see is that her face flamed into bright red and she too lean forward and closed her eyes as Reid close the gap between them as he placed his lips on hers, kissing her softly and he could feel that Hermione is respond to his kiss. And both of them could feel the sparks when their lips touched and the feeling that they had is just right._

_Teddy on the other hand is smiling at the two adults as he finished his milk._

_Reid wraps his arms tighter around Hermione's waist as he kissed her harder and more passionate and her arms slide down to his back and accidently touched his injuries, making the Warlock to yelp in pain._

"_I'm sorry, I've forgot that you're injured," Hermione apologized to Reid as tried to smile at her but failed due to the pain._

"_That's okay baby, besides somebody told me earlier that she can help to take care of my injuries," Reid responded back, winking at her making Hermione's face to blush into bright red and a smile appears in her lips._

_End of flashback_

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked him gently as she brought a tray of tea and a plate of biscuits.

"I'm feeling good, these things really work, thanks a lot baby," Reid said as he winked at her, causing Hermione to roll her eyes as she smiled at him. She puts the tray at the table and sit next to Reid as he pulled her closer to him and both of them are now lying on the couch and Hermione put her head on his naked chest and Reid wraps his arm around her waist.

Teddy who saw them lying, trying to climb over as he did not want to be left out and Hermione pull him up and wrap her arm around him and Reid used his other arm to wrap around Teddy as the three of them watching the television through the night.

xoxoxo

Hermione just put Teddy to bed, he had fall asleep about two hours ago and now it is almost 12 o'clock and Reid is not sure whether he wanted to go home or not, besides he is trying to forget about the early incident and hope to crash at Hermione's apartment instead. And he is glad that his bruises and injures are now gone, all thanks to the potions.

"Hey, do you mind if I crash at your apartment tonight, I don't feel like going home after that accident," Reid asked Hermione as she closed the door behind, Teddy is now begin to sleep at his own room and so far he is doing just fine.

"Yeah, sure no problem," said Hermione stammered and blushed a little, and she could feel butterflies in her stomach. Is she nervous when the man she had fallen in love with decided to sleep at her apartment tonight? Probably yes, and after their kiss earlier, her feeling for him grows stronger as she still could feel the spark.

Reid grinned at her and he walk towards the couch and lies down as Hermione goes to her room to change her clothes and wash her face and brushes her teeth before going to bed.

Reid is lying on the couch, he used his jacket to cover himself when he hear door being open. He glance and sees Hermione coming out from her room, wearing a short and tank top as she brings extra pillow and blanket for him. Reid get up from the couch and walks toward her, trying to take the pillow and blanket from her when their hands touch and they could feel the spark again.

Forgetting about the pillow and blanket, Reid pulls Hermione closer to him as he kissed her hard and full with passion. He held her close in his embrace, lips locking as he pushes her into her bedroom and closed the door behind, pillow and blanket still left forgotten on the floor.

* * *

Alright, so what do you guys think? Your review and comment really makes my day XD


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the supports that you guys had given me with this story, it really kept me going. Thank you also to those who had added this story as their favorite, followed this story and even added me as your favorite author, love you guys so much.

**Warning:** Slight swearing and usage of foul languages.

**Disclaimers:** Still not mine to claim huhuhu.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Morning After**

Reid slightly groaned in his sleep when he could feel something is poking his cheek several times. At first he tried to ignore it, thinking that it is one of the boys, as he tried to cover himself with a comforter. But the poking still continue and Reid could feel that the comforter being slightly pulled from him and he could hear his name being called several time, and Reid tries to ignore it again. But then again the voice is different, it did not belong to any of the boys but somehow it is a child's voice, and the said voice can't even pronounced his name properly.

"Weid…Weid..."

Reid lightly groan, where is that child's voice come from and why this poking never stop as he is now being poke on the shoulder, also for several times, not that it is painful or what for he could feel that as it if a tiny finger that poked him. Wait a second, tiny finger, child's voice?

Reid slightly open his eyes to see who has been disturbing his sleep and what he could see is a small, brown-haired child who is poking him nonstop with his tiny little finger, of course it's Teddy. Wait, Teddy?

Reid abruptly awake and that startles Teddy as he watches the adult male who is now looking around the bedroom and sees no one lying next to him but a pillow and extra blanket that Hermione supposed to gave to him yesterday night. The Third Son then turns his attention to Teddy as the little wizard smiles at him.

Reid smile back at Teddy. Remembering that he is now in Hermione's bedroom, and on Hermione's queen sized bed, Reid can't help but to smile. He had a great night despites the incident the night before, and right now he is laying on the bed of the girl he is in love with, and despite her being a witch, well he is a warlock himself, it does not throw away his feeling for her. He never thought of spending a night at her apartment, let alone sleeping with her in her bed, and despites that he did not have sex with her, yet. Well, of course he wanted too but it is still early and both of them did not knew each other well despites the kisses they had shared the night before and he did not know about her feeling for him. But then the feeling of holding her in his arms are seem so right, as if they are fit and made for each other.

Last night was a great night, having his injuries being treated with magic and magical potions, that's what he called it, and able to sleep in a nice and warm bed next to the girl that he's in love with, it is more than magical for him.

"Weid…Weid…" Teddy called Reid again who just now smiled at him and now he seems to be lost somewhere inside his mind. For Teddy this "Weid" person seems not to listen to him as he tried to called him again, so he poke him on his naked stomach, and that got his attention.

"Sorry Teddy," said Reid sheepishly as the little wizard giggles at him again, he such an adorable little boy.

"Bekfes," Teddy told him in his adorable tiny little voice and Reid looked at the watch as the time right now is almost 9:30 a.m. He got up from the bed and search for his shirt which is on the floor along with his jeans but chooses to ignore it and flung his shirt on his naked shoulder as Teddy run out from the room. Reid follows him from behind and he could hear Hermione is talking to the little boy.  
"Did you wake him up, Teddy?"

Reid smirks as he enters the kitchen, shirt still on his shoulder and Hermione is still wearing the same short and tank top as she handed Teddy his bottle of milk as the little wizard nodded his head. Reid sees a beautiful sight in front of his eyes for Hermione looks beautiful even if she tied her hair in a faintly messy ponytail. She did not aware that he is standing behind her as he wraps his arms around her tiny waist, startles her as he kiss her neck.

"Morning babe," greeted Reid huskily as he whispered in her ear as he could see that Hermione is slightly blushing. He remembered yesterday night and everything was great despites that they both agree not to have sex, yet. She is so beautiful that he can't take his eyes off her.

"Good morning to you too, so anything you want for breakfast?" Hermione spoke as she turned around, blushed to see him still shirtless and only wear his boxer with his arms still gripping around her waist. Reid lean down to her and catch her lips with his, kissing her as Hermione kissed him back. Reid pulls her closer into his embrace and deepens the kiss as he tightens his grasp on her waist as Hermione put one arm around his neck and pulls him closer while the other is rubbing his naked shoulder.

"Mummy," Teddy suddenly spoke, startled the two adults who seems to be lost in their kisses and forgot that he is still there as they pulled away from each other, much for their disappointment as Hermione's face reddens and her lips swollen but Reid still had his arms around her waist.

"Yes Teddy?" Hermione asked the little boy sheepishly as Reid slowly pulls his arms from her waist.

"Finish mummy," replied Teddy in his tiny, adorable voice as he gave her his empty milk bottle. Hermione take it from the boy and put it in the sink as she prepared some tea and toast for breakfast. She even takes out Teddy's favorite cereal, knowing that the little boy did not have enough with just milk for breakfast and he wanted his cereal as well.

Reid help to lift Teddy up and put him in his high chair as Hermione brings their breakfast to the dining table. The Third Son is pouring Teddy his favorite cereal into his cute bowl when his mobile phone that he left on the table at Hermione's living hall since yesterday night suddenly ringing. Reid stood up and walks lazily to get his still ringing mobile phone. He pick up the phone and see that Caleb in calling him. He glances at both Hermione and Teddy who are watching him as he answers it.

"Yes?"

"Yeah good morning to you too, where are you, why you didn't come home last night?" Reid could swear that Caleb in frowning on the other side of the phone.

"Sorry about that, apparently I've got things to do so I'm unable to come home last night," Reid replied as he walked towards Hermione and winked at her as she is having her tea and Teddy is now eating his cereal. There's no way he is telling them about the incident last night and knowing how noisy shit they can be especially when they find out the truth about Hermione and Teddy and about him staying at her place last night, they'll tease him nonstop. But he too understands that they can be tolerating with Hermione and Teddy, if they could sense that these two are no threat to them, knowing how precautions the boys are after the incident with Chase.

Hermione, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and smiles when Reid winked at her as she eats her breakfast. She could guess that one of the boys is now talking to Reid on the phone and from his conversation with the person on the other side of the phone Hermione could guess that he, whoever it is, asking about the whereabouts of the man who is currently pacing around in her living hall.

"Alright, I'll be there is about…45 minutes, see you guys later," Hermione could hear Reid telling his friend before he disconnect his call. He then wears his shirt and goes to Hermione's bedroom to get his jeans. As he goes into her room, he notices another door that lead to another room which did not belongs to Teddy. Since he did not have the chance to explore around her apartment yesterday due to him being told to rest after his injuries had been taken care of, he wants to go and see what inside that room, but realizing that he needs to be in a hurry or the boys will have his head, he cancel his intention and he quickly get and wear his jeans and get his jacket before he join Hermione and Teddy for a short breakfast before he leave.

As he finished his tea, he snatches a piece of toast and gives Teddy's hair a ruffle before kissing on Hermione's temple.

"I need to go before the boys give hell to me, and by the way, I saw one room next to Teddy's room and wonder what room is that?" Reid asked Hermione as she slightly winced. The room Reid had mentioned is the Room of Memories and she had not been in the room for quite sometimes for it often saddens her. She tried not to cry or break down in front of Reid as she takes a deep breath.

"That room is a special one, I'll show you if you want too," said Hermione as Reid noticed that there's a slight strained in her voice.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked her and Hermione could saw that Reid seems to be worried about her.

"Yes, I'm alright, don't worry," Hermione replied back as she smiled at him. As much as Reid wanted to know about the room and why it suddenly damped Hermione's feeling, he needs to leave as quickly as possible before the boys had his head.

"Maybe next time, and one more thing, will you be angry or hate at me if I tell the boys about you and Teddy?" Reid hesitated but he wanted to know about this because he knew that the boys had to know about Hermione and Teddy's situation and what they are. Hermione seems to be hesitated at first and slightly afraid because what if they are not like Reid, what if they cannot accept the fact that she and Teddy are in fact a witch and wizard and might find her and the little boy to be a threat to them, though she and Teddy are not. Reid could sense Hermione's hesitation and worries but he couldn't keep this secret forever. He wanted to be by her side and will protect both her and Teddy from anything that can harm or hurt them, because he is so deeply in love with her and yet he did not dare to tell her about his feeling due to fear of rejection even though they had been sleeping together.

"What if you tell them the truth about yourself and Teddy and I'll be by your side when you are ready to do so, I think and believe that they had no reason to hate or harm you as long as you are honest with them. We are all different from other people around here and we need to back each other up," said Reid again as Hermione's eyes got teary as she nodded her head understandingly. She knew that he is trying to help her and he believed in her.

Reid tried to smile, knowing how hard it is for Hermione, he wanted to stay and be by her side, but the boys needed him for they had something to talk about and it seems to be very important.

"I have to go now. I'll see you again later, okay." Reid told Hermione as she walked him to the door.

"Okay, don't try to get yourself hurt again, will you?" Hermione jokingly teased him as a smile appears in her face.

"Hahaha, I'll avoid it as far as I could," Reid replied sarcastically, but Hermione took no notice of it as she rolled her eyes as Reid mockingly pinched her nose.

"Take care and if anything happen calls me okay, promise me that?" Reid spoke softly as Hermione nodded her head understandingly. Reid smiles at her and leans down and kisses her lips softly. The kiss is not too short or too long but they still can feel the spark and the butterfly feeling in their stomachs.

Hermione closed the door when Reid left, and looking back at Teddy who is playing with his cereal. Thinking of Reid, Hermione feels her face heated and redden but she did not care, she still did not believes that she had kissed him, Reid Garwin, the man she fell in love with, not one or twice but many time and not only that but they had felt asleep together and she still remembered what happen yesterday and it still makes her nervous and giddy even though no sex is involved yesterday.

Hermione then smiles at herself and thought maybe this is the beginning of something new in her life other than being friends with them, and she can't wait to see what will happen next and hoping that everything will eventually be okay.

* * *

"Well, well, well, look who's back, it's the lover boy himself," said Pogue teasingly as Reid walked into their house.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever, so what is it that so important boys?" Reid asked them as he took a seat at the couch next to Tyler as both Caleb and Pogue sits on the opposite of them.

"Before we answer to that, you have to answer to this first, where were you last night and…and did you manage to see Hermione?" Caleb knew that Tyler, being the baby among all four of them, had the tendency of teasing and making fun of others. The First Son looked at Reid and saw him slightly fidgeting and knew that something's had happened especially when Tyler mentioned Hermione.

"That is for me to know and none of you to find out, I don't kiss and tell," said Reid and Caleb swore he could see a tint of blush appeared in Reid's face and knew that something is up. He too wanted to know what is happening yesterday but right now they had something urgent to discuss.

"Alright, save that for later, right now we had other thing that I think we all should talk about," Caleb spoke and he could see that Tyler is pouting whilst Reid is smiling victorious at the youngest Son.

"Reid, I don't know where you been last night, but I wonder if you had hear about the news?" Caleb started as Reid looked at him with question written in his face.

"What news?"

"Yesterday there's been an accident, a drunk driver hit an electric pole but luckily that he's still alive," Pogue answered.

"Okay and how this can be important for us?" Reid asked, pretending that he did not know about it.

"Well, according to the police, the drunk driver told them that he had hit a car, not the electric pole and he kept on telling the same thing all over again and even swear at it, but there's no sign of other damaged car in that area. I went there to the accident site myself and I could feel The Power is used, do you have any idea of this?" Caleb spoke and Reid is slightly fidgeted, yes he had used The Power yesterday at that very site to "repair and rebuild" his car back and also used it to bended and crooked the electric pole so that it looked like it had been by the drunk driver's car. His reaction did not go unnoticed by the eldest among four of them.

"Do you have something to say about this, Reid?" Caleb looked at him as so does Pogue and Tyler. Reid took a deep breath and nodded his head for it is really hard to tell lies to Caleb. Pogue and Tyler looked at each other before turning their attention to the blonde.

"Yeah, I do, in fact that drunk driver did hit someone, he hit my car and I used The Power to "repair" the car back to normal," said Reid as he hung his head whilst the rest took a deep breath.

"Did he saw you, doing that?" Tyler asked, worried if Reid accidently exposing his power to other people.

"No, but…" Reid stopped, how he going to explain to them about Hermione and Teddy who saw him using his power, and how exactly is he going to explain to them about Hermione and Teddy being a witch and wizard.

"But what, Reid, is there something else that you need to tell us?" Caleb asked, seeing that Reid seems to be a bit of trouble as the said man is trying hard to swallow and he could feel his heart beaten fast. Reid don't know what is their reaction going to be if they find out the truth about Hermione and Teddy, but he had promised her that he will stick with them no matter what and he had even told her that he'll be by her side when she is ready, but the question is when and he know the boys did not want to wait for a long time.

"There's something else, but I promised her…you guys will know when the time's come, don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen," Reid spoke hesitated as the boys wanted to know what is playing in his mind, but he won't let it out.

"Reid…" Caleb wanted to know what's Reid talked about, but the blonde interrupted him.

"Guys, please just drop it. Don't worry, I promised you that you'll find out soon enough, just trust me, okay," Reid said again and there's a hint of seriousness in his voice and the boys dropped their questions out as Caleb thought in his mind.

"_Reid, what is it that you've hiding from us?"_

* * *

There you go, the new chapter and I bet that some of you are disappointed to know that Hermione and Reid did not make love…they just sleep together without doing much further other than kissing, huhuhu. Not that I don't want to do that, I do think of it, but I think that it is quite early for them to go to that level, so I started it slowly and let both Hermione and Reid to know and understand each other first before they go to that level.

Anyway thank you so much and please reviews and comments, I want to know about what do you guys think of this chapter XD


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Ahh…chapter 10, what can I say. Thank you for all the support for this story, you guys are my lifesaver.

**Warning:** Swearing and cursing.

**Disclaimers:** Dunno what else to say, still not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 10: When Magical People Unites**

It's been almost two weeks and Reid still did not tell to the boys, he knew that they are pretty much curious at the secret that he had keep from telling them until the time's come, until Hermione is willing to open and share her secret with the rest of the Sons. Among the three of them, Caleb is the one who often persuade him into telling about this supposed secret but Reid keep telling him to drop it off, not that he did not want to, in fact he wanted to tell them but he did not want to lose Hermione's trust in him. He loves her and he did not want to lose her because of mistrust and she did not believe in him anymore. He keeps on telling them that they will find out when the time's come.

Hermione on the other hand, could feel that Reid might face difficulties with the boys for trying to keep her and Teddy's secrets safe. She did not want to put him with more problems anymore especially with his own friends and felt that it is time to face the truth. She know that sooner or later they will eventually find out, and she felt that it is better that the secret come from her own mouth rather than from other sources. But the problem is, is she is truly ready to spill everything, save for Reid who already knew about it.

Another weekend is just beginning and Hermione knew that it is already two weeks when Reid discovered about her and Teddy's secret, and so did she to his own secret. So she decided that it is time for her to tell the rest of the boys the truth about her and Teddy's origins. She knows that it is hard for her, yet the longer she keep it the harder it makes for everyone especially Reid. She did not want to burden him any longer with her secret and she knew that Reid is right, they need each other to back each other up since they are not a normal people, they are people that possess magical and extraordinary powers.

Being a true Gryffindor, she pick up her mobile phone and make that one call to the man who had stolen her heart, the one man that she truly trust.

"Good morning, babe, what can I do for you this morning?"

Hermione tries not to laugh after hearing Reid's sleepy voice in the morning, it is not that early for the time now is almost 8:30 a.m. and he is still in his bed.

"Good morning to you too, just…I don't know how to say this?" Hermione suddenly felt a little hesitated, she really don't know how to say this to him.

"Hey, what's wrong, are you alright, and is Teddy alright?" Reid couldn't help but to ask her since he could detected her hesitation as if something's had troubled her. Hermione is touched with his concern of her and Teddy, but she is not really in a trouble or sort of it, she just hesitated to tell him that she is ready to meet with the rest of the Sons and tells them the truth, and she really don't know how to voice it up. She suddenly hates herself for being such weak, she's never like this before, she's always confident and did not hesitate in doing everything and always stood up for something that she believe is right and she always proud of herself and what she had achieved, but now she could felt how weak she is and how much she hated it, hated for being weak and incapable of doing anything.

"Hermione, baby, are you alright, do you want me to come over there?" Hermione's mind snapped when she heard Reid asked her and she could detected the concern and worries in his voice.

"No, I'm alright, just had something in my mind…" Hermione replied to him.

"Okay then, so what's wrong?" Reid still worried if anything bad happen to her.

"No, nothing's wrong, but I think that it is time," said Hermione nervously.

"It's time for what?" Reid asked as he is getting more curious, is Hermione ready to spill everything or is there something else had happened.

"I don't want to put you in such difficult position anymore, I think that I'm ready to tell your friends, Caleb, Tyler and Pogue, of who am I and Teddy really are," Hermione spoke as Reid couldn't believed of what he just had heard.

"Hermione, babe, are you really sure about this?" Reid wanted to confirmed, knowing that this is such tough decision to make.

"Yes, I'm positive about it. I've been thinking about what you had said to me about a week ago, we are different from other people and we need each other because we can understand and know each other better, we have something that others don't have, so I'm very sure that I'm ready to tell them about Teddy and I." Reid understood well, Hermione had made her decision and he'll be by her side as promise. Now, all they have to do is to tell the rest of the Sons.

"I'm proud of you baby, so where and when can we meet?"

Hermione had been thinking, and she had decided where to meet, knowing that sometimes word itself can't help much.

"Can you guys come to my house, today sometime around in the evening, it is easier because there's something I need to show to all of you," Hermione told him as Reid begin to think of an appropriate time to meet her.

"Alright then, we'll see you at seven, is that okay with you, and I'll bring you dinner as well," said Reid.

"Yeah, sure seven is fine, but are you sure about the dinner?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll buy some take-away from the café, don't force yourself too much okay."

"Okay, thanks Reid."

"Anything for you, babe, I'll see you later, okay."

"Okay, bye."

After the call ended, Reid begins to wonder how to tell the boys about this. And one thing for sure, he had to make sure that none of them had any plan for tonight. Hurriedly he gets out from his bed and walked out from his bedroom as the rest of the Sons are already in the kitchen, all of them are about to have their breakfast. Taking a deep breath, Reid is not sure whether this is one good news or not.

"Hey guys, I've got something to tell you."

* * *

Reid exits from the café after getting Hermione's take-away dinner as he, accompanied by Tyler, walks back to Tyler's Hummer as both Caleb and Pogue waited for them inside. Reid is yet to tell the boys about Hermione and Teddy real identities of being witch and wizard, let alone telling them that it is Hermione and Teddy as he just let them guessing a little bit. He just told them earlier that it is time for them to find out what is the secret that he had held from them for the past weeks. Even though he knew that this is one tough decision to made, but the rest of the Sons need to know about it. He is able to sense that the boys are very curious and he kept telling them that he won't say a word for it is not his place to do so, the handsome blonde is not tried to play with them, but he would prefer if they hear it from Hermione herself.

Reid drives Tyler's Hummer to Hermione's apartment and five minutes to seven p.m. they arrive there. The four Sons had agreed earlier that they will not tell Sarah about this before knowing what they are up to and it is safe to tell her after this or not.

"So, are you ready guys?" Reid asked the boys as they looked at each other and nod. They begins to wonder of who is this mysterious person that Reid mentioned about as they followed Reid from behind who is now approaching the house of that mysterious person.

As Reid pressed on the bell, they could hear a child's voice coming from inside the apartment as Caleb's mind speak.

"_There's a child's voice inside, maybe this mysterious person had a family."_

As the door opens, all three Sons who are yet to know the real identity of the mysterious person could hear their heart beat skip. And Tyler gasps when the person revealed itself.

"Hermione…"

"Hello boys, please come in."

Tyler, Caleb and Pogue follow Reid as he entered into Hermione's apartment. All three of them are still speechless, not believing of what is happening and why Hermione is this mysterious person that Reid talked about. Reid on the other hand, put the dinner on the dining table and pick up Teddy who wants to be held as he holds the little wizard on his hip and he could see toys and blocks on the floor and he is guessing that Teddy is been playing when they arrived. Snapped from his thought, Caleb, being the First Son among the four, speaks.

"Hermione, what is this all about, what is actually happening here?"

Meanwhile Hermione who is very nervous, look at Caleb and slightly glance at Reid who nods his head, indicates for her to speak, take her deep breath and looked back at Caleb as he is waiting for the answer.

"Reid told me that all of you had sensed some magical power had been used for the past month, right?" Hermione spoke and Caleb responded by nodding his head.

"Well, as you can see, that magical power…came from us," said Hermione hesitated as Caleb, Tyler and Pogue looked at her in disbelieved.

"What are you talking about, Hermione?"

Hermione take one deep breath and slowly exhaled it to help her getting over her nervousness and hesitation. It is now or never.

"Teddy and I, we are both…witch and wizard." Hermione finally dropped the bomb as the three boys looked at her with eyes and mouth widen.

"You're what, say it again," Tyler spoke before Caleb could.

"I'm a witch, and Teddy is a wizard." Hermione said it again, slower this time around.

All three of them are now speechless once again, this is not happening. Pogue pinched his arm to make sure that he is not dreaming. He could feel the pain as he pinched quite hard.

"Tell me that you're joking about this, Hermione." This time he spoke as both Caleb and Tyler still speechless.

"I'm not for I'm telling you the truth. If you don't believe me, then please look at Teddy." Hermione pointed at Teddy who is now sporting a blond hair and blue eyes, exactly like Reid. Caleb, Tyler and Pogue turned their attention to the little boy and shocked as eyes and mouth widely open.

"Oh hell."

xoxoxo

Hermione is in the kitchen making some drinks for the boys as Teddy plays with both Reid and Tyler, well more to Reid since Tyler is still a little shock. All the four Sons and Teddy are in the living hall, letting their newly found information to be replayed inside their mind all over again. Hermione is a witch and little Teddy here is a wizard, and what's more the little boy is a Metamorphmagus, meaning that he had the ability to change his eyes and hair color according to what he like and also able to change his physical appearance, which is not yet to happen. Caleb finally understood why Hermione refused to join them for dinners or hanging out with them several weeks ago, all because of this.

Hermione join them in the living hall as she brings some hot chocolate for them. At first the three Sons are quite reluctant to drink, fearing it she might spiked the drink with some spell or potion that could harm them, but after seeing Reid drink his without any doubt the rest then slowly follow him as well and they realizes that their drink is safe from such harm.

"You're scare and worry if I spike your drink?" Hermione asked them bluntly, making Caleb, Tyler and Pogue to look at her with shame as Caleb apologizes to her.

"Don't worry, I won't do such thing to you, unless I'm one of the Weasley twin who will spike your drink or food just to make fun of you," said Hermione as her heart beat skip after she mentioned about the twins and she could feel her eyes suddenly wet with tears. She missed them, so very much.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Reid spoke when he saw that Hermione staring at no one, as if she is a little lost at the moment.

"Yes, I'm okay, don't worry," Hermione replied to him and Reid could see her watery eyes, he could guess that she accidently mentioned someone she knew who had died during the war. He remembered she mentioned about a family called Weasley and told him that two of the Weasley's children are her best friends, her brother and sister, and none of them survived the war.

"So, if I may ask, who is this Weasley twins that you've mentioned just now?" Tyler asked as Hermione slightly paled and her heart beaten fast as if she is scared, she wanted to avoid answering that question but it wouldn't help her at all because she know that she need to let everything out from her heart. It's really painful for her for she remembered them everyday even though she had tried her best to forget them but seems that it still coming back to her. Maybe this would help her instead. Reid who knew how Hermione reacted to this worried if the witch broke down again.

"Hermione, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

The brunette looked at the handsome blonde who is giving her a sympathy smile, Hermione smiled back at him but she knew that she needs to let it out.

"It's okay, I think that it would be better if all of you come with me, I want to show you something," said Hermione as all the four Sons looked at each other before turned back to her and nodded their head.

Hermione pick up Teddy and hold him on her hip and lead the rest of them to the one room, the room that full of memories of those who died and survived the Second Wizarding War. All the four Sons, especially Reid, wonder what is in that room that Hermione wanted to show about. Reid remembered that he asked her once about the room and could also remember what her reaction was.

As they reached the room, Hermione is slightly shaking, she haven't been to the room for quite a long time, she's afraid that she might break down if she looks at them, those who had died in the war, but she knew that she had to overcome it and accept the fact that they are gone and she had to really move on with her life, knowing that she is unable to do so even though she already moved here, in Ipswich. Hermione's hand is slightly shaking when suddenly someone hold her hand and grip it. Hermione turned to the person and see that Reid is looking at her with concern written in his face.

"Don't force yourself if you couldn't, Hermione," he said as the rest of the Sons looked at them with question written in their face.

"I have too for if I couldn't face it now then I won't be able to do it other time." Hermione assured him as Reid nodded his head understandingly.

As Hermione opens the door and switches on the light, the boys could see tens of photos and portraits hanging on the wall, there is also a table with two chairs and a book shelf and an old, small radio on top of the book shelf. One by one they enter into the room and look around, the four Sons are checking on each photos and portraits but see nothing except the faces of unknown people to them.

"Who are these people?" Caleb asked as he turned to Hermione and so does the rest of the Sons. Hermione is a little hesitated to answer at first but somehow Reid able to catch that meaning.

"They are those who died in the war, right?"

Caleb, Tyler and Pogue turned to Reid with shock written clearly in their face. What war that Reid is talking about, what is actually going on here.

"Yes, well except five of them who are still alive and getting on with their life back in the Wiz….England," Hermione informed him, or them, since all of them are there listening to her.

"Can someone tell me what is going on here, what war that you're talking about?" Caleb asked, still confused with everything that's going on.

Hermione looked at them as she put Teddy down and let him play with his unicorn toy as she walks outside the room and goes to her room and take her wand out. She then joins them as they could see her holding a small stick in her hand.

"What is that?" Pogue asked as the small stick seems very interesting.

"This is a wand, every witch and wizard require to have one when they are of age, Teddy is yet to get his because he is not of age yet to go to school, I got mine when I was eleven," said Hermione as she held her wand tightly. Looking around, she had charmed all the photos and portraits to be normal, non-magical one.

"I've charm all the photos and portraits, except one or two, so that they will looked normal to us," she told them as they looked at all the photos and portraits.

"What charm?" Reid asked.

"Finite," Hermione conjured the counter spell and suddenly everything went back to normal, the non-magical becomes magical once again.

Tyler yelps as he saw a photo suddenly moving as if it is alive. He could see four people in the photo, a girl who looked like Hermione but younger and she had a bushy hair, then next to her is a dark-haired boy with glasses and a scar on his forehead, next to him is a red-haired boy with freckles in his face and then a red-haired girl. All of them in the photos are smiling and waving and playfully pushing each other. Tyler looked around and saw almost all the photos are the same, moving and looked alive, and he could see how Caleb, Reid and Pogue's reactions were the same and exactly just like him. Shocked and surprised.

"These are what we called as magical photos," Hermione spoke as all the four Sons turned their attentions to her. She then walked towards one big photo where they could see a lot of people there, all are moving, talking and such and they could spot Hermione in that photo as well.

"These people are my immediate family and friends, and all of them had died in the war," Hermione told them as they could see a tear falling from her eyes.

"What war are you talking about?" Caleb still asked the same question but this time with a concern written in his face.

Hermione turns to them and tries to calm herself from breaking down in front of them. She then conjured two couches for them to sit and begins to tell them the story of the Wizarding world and her part of it.

* * *

Here you go, chapter 10 and I really hope that you guys enjoy this one, any comment or review are most welcome XD


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Finally, the 11th chapter of this story. Sorry for the late update, things are hectic here at the moment with my final semester and a few weeks to go before my final exam. I want to say thank you for my beta JustPretend2 for you amazing help with this story and my other story as well, you're life saver.

**Disclaimers:** HP and Covenant are still not mine =(

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Story of the Past**

Hermione looked at her guests, it seemed they could hardly wait to hear what she had to say about the Wizarding World and the war she had been talking about. It was difficult for her, but it didn't matter if she didn't want them to lose their trust in her. Taking a deep breath, she spoke.

"I think it's better if I start from the beginning. The witches and wizards all over the world live in their own community called the Wizarding World, where we separated ourselves from the main society, which is where we are right now, by magic. Unlike the Warlock, witches and wizards chose to stay amongst themselves in hiding, though a few in the non-magical community know about us. I don't know about America, but in England the people in the Wizarding world are slowly accepting part of the normal world. At one point, the witches and wizards were quite... _biased _against muggles and their technology."

"Muggle? What is that?" Tyler asked.

"It means non-magical people," Reid answered. Hermione nodded her head while the rest looked at him in surprise.

"I'm a muggleborn witch. My parents were muggles, both were dentists," Hermione said. She choked with tears of sadness. She really missed her parents and that bitch, Bellatrix, took their lives away.

"What happened then?" Pogue asked as Hermione tried to refrain from crying.

"Once, there was a wizard who hated muggleborn witches and wizards. He believed the Wizarding World belonged to the purebloods, those from a family with generations of magic users. This wizard called himself Lord Voldemort, though his real name was Tom Riddle. He hated people like me and gathered followers who shared the same belief, all of them were pureblood or half-blood. Not all purebloods shared the same beliefs as Voldemort, though. My friend, Harry Potter, his parents were killed when he was only a year old. His father was a pureblood and his mother a muggleborn, making him a half-blood. Harry was supposed to be killed along with his parents, but somehow the killing curse the Dark Lord shot at him rebounded, destroying the Dark Lord instead, but not killing him."

Caleb, Tyler and Pogue looked terrified while Reid hung his head in anger. Even though he had heard this before, it still brought up the same feeling in him. The four Sons never thought such prejudice existed in the world, just because of the differences in blood. None of them spoke while Hermione struggled to continue.

"Harry was sent to live with his aunt, his mother's sister, and her family. He lived a horrible life there because they hated magic. When he was eleven, he received his Howarts letter, though he had no idea he was a wizard. He told me once that his aunt and uncle kept that secret from him. I, too, didn't know that I was a witch until my teacher, Professor McGonagall, came to my house one day and informed us. You can imagine how my parents reacted to the news." Hermione let out a sad chuckle at the mention of her parents.

"Hogwarts is a magnificent school and there I met both Harry and Ron, my best friends and brothers. Neither liked me at first because I was a bossy know-it-all, that's what they called me, but after the troll incident, we became best friends. There are four houses in Howarts – Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Harry, Ron, and I are Gryffindors. There, we learned about magic, charms, potions, transfiguration and such. There's even a sport that's famous amongst witches and wizards, though I'm not very fond of it, called quidditch."

"Quidditch? What kind of sport is that?" Tyler wondered.

"Quidditch is a sport played on brooms. There are seven players on each team. There's the keeper, two beaters, three chasers, and one seeker, and each have their own part in the game. There's the snitch, a little golden ball with wings, very sneaky and very fast, and it's up to the seeker to find it. There's a quaffle,, and it's the chasers' duty to throw the quaffle into the loops in order to score a goal. The beaters protect the chasers and other players from being hit with bludgers, nasty balls those are, used by the opponents to knock you off your broom. Finally, the keeper protects the hoops, just like a goalkeeper. It's sort of like soccer for the normal world. Like I said, I'm not really fond of the game, but since Harry, Ron, Ginny, that's Ron's younger sister, and the twins Fred and George, who are Ron's older brothers, were on the Gryffindor quidditch team, I ended up watching to support them. Harry was a seeker, in fact he was the youngest on the team in a hundred years. He joined first year, and he has a natural talent for it. Ron joined the team in our fifth year as a keeper and Ginny became chaser the same year our Headmaster died. The twins, who were about two years ahead of us, were both beaters until they left Hogwarts. Our lives were always full of adventures, starting from our very first year at Hogwarts, since Voldemort and his followers were constantly trying to kill or capture Harry."

"Wow... sounds like you had a hard time back there," said Pogue. Hermione could only shake her head.

"Not quite, we all had our fun times and sad times. We were there for each other, and even though there are some who tried to break our spirit, we never gave up. Our second year is where I was pretrified by a basilisk. I was lucky to only see its eyes in a mirror, otherwise I'd be dead. Harry and Ron went off to fight the basilisk in order to save Ginny, who had been taken down to the Chamber of Secrets and left to die. Harry was able to retrieve the Sword of Gryffindor and use it to kill the giant snake. Our third year, we had a teacher who turned out to have lycanthropy, and that same year, we had to face an escaped murderer, Sirius Black, who also turned out to be Harry's Godfather- He was charged with killing thirteen muggles and was the one who betrayed the location of Harry and his parents, which led to their deaths. Only thing was, he was innocent. He hadn't killed those muggles and he was never the Secret Keeper for the Potters. It was so sad when we found out the truth. Sirius and Professor Lupin, he's Teddy's real father, were searching for the real traitor."

The three men looked at her, having never thought the innocent girl in front of them had such a terrible life before. This was a lot worse than facing Chance, this involved a lot of people with more complicated situations, unlike theirs. They watched her walk towards the magical photos hanging on the wall, letting her tears fall. She pointed out a picture of a group of people, which included her, all smiling happily.

"This is Harry, and this is Ron, and the girl next to him is Ginny. The one in the back over there is Sirius, and this is Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, they were Teddy's parents, and these..." Hermione couldn't finish as she sniffed and tried not to cry when she looked at one of the twins. "These are the twins, Fred and George." She subtly wiped her tears and turned to the Sons, who looked at her with sadness written all over their faces.

"Harry had it the worst. His aunt and her family hated him. Not many people believed him, especially during our fourth and fifth year. During our fourth year, there was a competition called the TriWizard Tournament, and our school had been chosen to host the event, joined by two other magical schools – Beauxbatons from France and Durmstrang from Bulgaria. Only students who were already seventeen years of age were allowed to enter and put their name into the goblet of fire because of how dangerous the tasks were. Supposedly, each school was to have one representative chosen by the goblet, an unbiased judge, but somehow Harry was chosen as well, giving Hogwarts two champions instead of one. I knew he would never lie and he never had any intention of joining the tournament, but none of us had any idea how his name was entered. Ron was jealous of course, thinking Harry had lied to him and went behind his back to put his name in. Unfortunately, Ron wasn't the only one, most of students at Hogwarts thought the same. I was torn, both of them were my best friends, but I would never shun Harry. I know he didn't do it. Why would he purposely join a tournament that could take his life away if anything went wrong? Harry, on the other hand, sometimes has emotional difficulties when struck with problems like that. He felt that people would simply ignore him, especially if something like that were to happen."

The four Sons listened carefully, and though Reid already knew about it, he was there for her, just like he had promised earlier.

"Harry survived his first task, which was to retrieve a golden egg from a nesting dragon, and he ended up with the fiercest dragon of all.," Hermione said. Tyler choked on his breath.

"Dr…drago…dragon, are you kidding me?" Pogue shrieked as Caleb's eyes widened. Reid simply looked at them. He had the same reaction when he first heard about it.

"No, I'm not joking. In fact, I have the miniature of the actual dragon. Harry gave it to me when he drew it from a pouch to decide who would face which dragon. Even though he didn't keep it as a pet, he still owned it and he put in his will that it would go to me should he die. Don't worry, though, I didn't bring it here. I left it back in England and one of my friends is looking after it for me."

"O-okay, glad to hear that," Caleb said. He did not want to think about what would happen to Ipswich if Hermione had brought that miniature dragon.

"Well, you'd be surprised to find out that not only do we have dragons, but also centaurs – we knew one called Firenze. There are also unicorns, giants, werewolves, a giant squid that they claimed to be friendly, and a three-headed dog called Fluffy. That one belonged to Hagrid once, he's another friend that died. Well, trust me, there are lot of things in the Wizarding world that those in the non-magical world could only imagine. If they ever heard about it, everything would sound like fantasy or fairy tales to them."

After hearing this, everyone stayed silent for a while. Eventually, Hermione continued.

"After the first task, Ron finally started talking to Harry again. He told him he knew he hadn't put his name in the goblet, he had just let his jealousy take over him. The second task was where the champions had to retrieve something precious from the bottom of the lake. I had no idea that I would be chosen as something precious for the Bulgarian champ, he kinda makes me sick."

"What do you mean 'from the bottom of the lake' and 'something precious?'" Caleb asked. He glanced between Hermione and Reid, but the blond only shrugged.

"Each of the champions had something taken from them, something precious, urghhh... Ron and I were given some sort of potion and a charm had been put on us. We were the so-called precious things. The Beauxbatons' champ, Fleur Delacour, who later became Ron's sister-in-law, had her younger sister taken and Cedric, our fellow Hogwarts student, had Cho, his then girlfriend and my good friend now, taken. Those two were given the same potion and charm, and all four of us were held at the bottom of the lake, waiting for them to retrieve us. Fleur was attacked by grindylows and was unable to rescue her sister. Cedric was able to get Cho, and I was retrieved by that bloody Krum. I don't like him and often wondered why he kept following me, it really freaked me out. Harry was able to get both Ron and Gabrielle, Fleur's sister. When we were brought to the surface, the only thing I remember clearly was that Fred pushed Krum away and almost got into a fight, claiming that Krum was simply putting me in danger." Hermione smiled a bit at the memory.

"Fred is one of the twins, right? So, why was he so angry when you were chosen has Krum's 'precious thing?'" Tyler asked. Reid turned his attention to Hermione, he didn't recall her mentioning anything about this, about the almost fight between Fred and Krum. He would've asked about it otherwise.

"Well, to be honest, Fred and I kinda liked each other. He was very protective of me, so I would guess that he was angry and jealous. I was angry myself for being chosen. If it weren't for George and Harry, Fred would probably have punched him, not caring that Krum was an international quidditch star." Caleb and Pogue nodded. It was impossible for a girl as beautiful as Hermione to not have someone who liked her and was willing to protect her. Reid felt a sudden surge of jealousy at her having liked another man once. He remembered he died during the war, and Reid wondered whether she still thought about him.

Hermione was, of course, still sad, and missed all of them. Especially her best friends, and Fred, her first crush. But they were dead, and she knew she had to move on. There was still a chance for her to find a better life, and eventually fall in love with the handsome blond who was currently looking at her with more than little hurt in his eyes. Did he believe she was still thinking of Fred? She still does, she admitted to herself, but Fred was her past, and she hoped Reid would be her future.

* * *

So, what do you think of this chapter, your review and comment will make my day XD


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hello my dear readers, sorry for the late update. I've been busy with my university before with my final exam and all that. Anyway just finished my university and thank you so much for the support. And thank you as well for my beta Just2Pretend for beta'ing this story, you've done an amazing job XD

**Disclaimers:** Did not own HP or the Covenant =(

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Story of the Past Continued**

"Yule Ball was held before the second task and was great. I went with Fred and we had a great time, despite what Skeeter had writen about me," Hermione told them.

"Who's Skeeter and why would this person want to write about you?" Caleb asked as he eyed the girl in front of him.

"Rita Skeeter is a reporter for the Daily Prophet. She loves writing lies and gossip, I was one of the victims of her many stories. During the TriWizard tournament, she was there to write about the event, interviewing anyone in school regarding the game and the champions, and me. She had written a story saying I was some sort of scarlet woman, playing with the hearts of three innocent boys – Harry, Fred, and that obnoxious Krum. Harry's my best friend and I was there to support him, knowing that he was having a hard time. I've already told you about Fred, and Krum, well, I don't know what his bloody problem was. He enjoyed pestering me but no one believed that, especially since he's a Quidditch star. Mrs. Weasley hated me for that, she called me a scarlet woman, but thankfully, Fred and George, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were there for me and even argued with her, saying all the stories about me were based on lies. It took her quite some time to believe them but she did, and later apologised for being stupid enough to believe what Skeeter wrote."

"The third task was the highlight of the tournament since it was the last task to be completed, but it also marked the most terrible and saddest moment for all of us there. The last task is where the champions needed to go inside a maze and find a trophy. It was supposed to challenge you physically and mentally. On that day... Cedric Diggory was killed, marking the return of Voldemort."

Hermione heards a gasp coming from Tyler but ignored it. She discreetly wiped her tears and continued.

"Harry was devastasted. From what he told us, Cedric died in front him – I believed him, I knew Harry would never lie to us. This tragedy shocked the Wizarding World and people started to question Harry and Dumbledore, accusing them of lying, especially regarding the return of Voldemort. Most thought Dumbledore was trying to take over the Ministry. Harry had it the worst, though, when he used magic in front of his muggle cousin to save their lives from the dementors, creatures who suck the soul from the victim. Unfortunately, Harry was underage, and before a witch or wizard turns seventeen, they are not allowed to use magic outside of school and definitely not in front of non-magical people, unless it's a life or death situation."

"Damn, so what happen next?" Pogue asked.

"Well, because of that, Harry was brought to the Ministry for a full council hearing but was luckily found innocent. When we returned to school for our fifth year, the ministry had decided to interfere. They sent that Undersecretary bitch Umbridge to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, the same one who happened to be at Harry's hearing. Anyway, that toad of a woman was biased. She favoured Slytherin and made the rest of our lives hell. She wanted to control Hogwarts, have everything under her reign. At some point, she started questioning the professors about their ways of teaching. She refused to give us practical lessons in DADA, and whenever we questioned her about it, she turned us down and punished us. She didn't believe Voldemort had returned, and Harry, being the stubborn boy he is, stood his ground, earning him more punishment from the toad. The way she punished us was cruel." Hermione lost what little control she had over her tears and they fell rapidly down her face.

"What did she do to punish you?" Tyler asked and Reid grit his teeth trying to control his anger after hearing about the bitch Umbridge. He swore that should he have the chance to meet this bitch, he would kill her for what she did to Hermione.

"She made us do lines, but much worse than the ordinary punishment. During detentions with her we were forced to use a blood quill. That particular quill uses the blood from whoever is using it, every word written is carved into the user's skin. It was painful and sickening. Mine was, '_I must know my place_' because I'm not a pureblood and apparently, had no right to be there."

There was silence amonst them, apart from Teddy who was too busy playing with his unicorn toy. Reid had moved next to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her shoulder protectively as she cried into his embrace. He didn't care what the rest of the Sons would say about this, deep down he knew he wanted this young woman badly. He was still disturbed about the past relationship between Hermione and this Fred Weasley guy who had died along with the rest of his family during the second war, but he had to push those feelings away for now.

After a while, Hermione managed to calm down enough to continue her story.

"During fifth year we had also formed a... defence group of sorts, called Dumbledore's Army. The group consisted of students from three of the four houses, Slytherin being the one missing. The DA was formed to fight against Umbridge, to learn how to defend ourselves with practical application. That same year Harry started having visions. He saw Arthur Weasley being attacked by Nagini, Voldemort's snake, and fortunately, he was able to further the information in time to save him. Anyway, later on Fred and George left Hogwarts, making sure they left a huge impression involving fireworks and portable swamps. They were fed up with Umbridge, they couldn't stand her. I think the last straw was when she banned them and Harry from Quidditch for life over a fight that none of them had started. Towards the end of the year we broke into the Department of Mysteries – Harry had another vision, this one of his godfather being tortured by Voldemort, only this time, Harry saw what Voldemort wanted him to see. It turns out it was all a trap to lure Harry in order to retrieve a prophecy regarding him and the Dark Lord (they can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made). We ended up battling Death Eaters and were losing by the time the Order came to the rescue. Unfortunately, Sirius died that night at the hand of his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange."

Caleb, Tyler and Pogue were shocked after hearing this, they couldn't believe someone could kill their own family. Though they were angry and sad, none of them could match Reid's anger towards that Bellatrix bitch who had carved such a filthy word in Hermione's arm, branding her just because of her blood, and putting her under such a dangerous and unforgivable curse. It was a wonder she was still alive, and for that, he was glad. He held Hermione tightly in his embrace, never wanting to let go, and felt her relax in his arms.

"Who was the 'we' you mentioned, the ones who went to the Department of Mysteries?" Tyler questioned, though he guessed that Harry and Ron were included.

"It was Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna and I. Luna was in Ravenclaw, the only non-Gryffindor in the group that went. She was a bizarre person, always believing in the unseen and non-existant creatures, but she was such a sweetheart, always there when we needed her. Neville was a timid person, but he was willing to stand up for his friends no matter what. All of those who died in the war died as heroes. Neville's parents were in St. Mungo's, the wizarding hospital, having been tortured into insanity by Bellatrix. They lost their memories and sense – had they been in the muggle world, they most likely would have been put into a mental asylum. The Cruciatus is one of the three unforgivable curses, causing unimaginable pain to whoever it's placed on, the torture curse. The other two are The Killing Curse and The Imperius, the latter allowing the user to control the victim, robbing them of their free will. These three curses are forbidden and those who use it earn a life sentence in Azkaban. According to Harry, Voldemort killed Cedric Diggory with the killing curse."

"Did Neville's parents know he was killed?" Pogue asked.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom never knew about Neville's death. In fact, Neville once told me they might not even remember him. They were crucio'ed when Neville was just an infant, not long after Voldemort killed Harry's parents. All of this because of a prophecy stating that a boy born at a certain time would be destined to kill the Dark Lord and both Harry and Neville's birthdays landed in the time frame, Neville having been born a day before Harry. Neville grew under the care of his grandmother and Harry was sent to live with his aunt and her family," Hermione responded with sadness in her voice. She had managed to keep herself from crying, but her heart still felt the pain.

"I'm sorry to hear about your friends. You were all brave people to face against evil," Caleb said softly to Hermione. She nodded in response.

"It was a really difficult time. I never thought myself special though, just because I had magical blood. My parents were proud of me, despite our differences, and supported me." Apart from losing Harry and Ron, losing her parents was the hardest thing she had ever faced in life and she missed them terribly.

"What about your parents, where are they now?" Tyler asked and flinched when Reid glared at him.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to control her emotions. Reid kissed her temple and drew circles on her back to calm her down.

"My parents were killed by the same person who killed Harry's godfather, Bellatrix Lestrange. I never thought that this would happen, I thought I could save them, but I didn't. I failed them." The tears leaked from her eyes again and the handsome blonde hugged her tightly. Caleb couldn't stop his own tears from falling and both Tyler and Pogue were stunned at hearing such a tragedy.

"I'm sorry," Tyler apologised. He felt a someone tugging his pants and looked down to see Teddy staring at him with sad eyes, as if the little boy understood what was happening. Tyler smiled a little helplessly and picked him up, holding him tight in his embrace. None of them spoke while Reid was calming Hermione.

When Hermione managed to regain herself, she continued with her story.

"It's all right, Tyler. The twins opened a joke shop after they left Hogwarts and called it Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It was a great success for them, contrary to what their mother had claimed – she had been against it since the beginning. By then, everyone believed in Voldemort's return, thanks to the battle in the DoM, and we were on the verge of war. Every day there was news of someone's death or disappearance. Towards the end of sixth year, our Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, was murdered. He was killed by one of the professors with the killing curse. This marked the darkest hour in our lives. Without Dumbledore, both Harry and Hogwarts were in even more danger. It's said that the Headmaster was the only one Voldemort ever feared, and with him gone, there was nothing stopping him."

The three men new to the story were stunned, but grateful they had never encountered such trouble when they were still in school, despite having faced Chance. They were lucky their own war hadn't taken such a toll on their school or friends, though Chance had hurt both Sarah and Kate, and had killed a student. Tyler held Teddy tightly while Caleb took a deep breath. Pogue waited patiently for the rest of the story.

"There's a reason it happened. Dumbledore wanted to save Draco Malfoy – he had already become a Death Eater, but he hadn't yet killed anyone. He wanted to save Draco from tearing his soul, which is what would happen should he murder another. Professor Snape was the one who killed Dumbledore, under orders. He was a Death Eater, yes, but he was also the Order's spy. Draco was ordered, by Voldemort, to kill the Headmaster – it was a punishment of sorts for his father, who had failed to deliver the Prophecy and forced Voldemort out in the open. He was young, confused, and just wanted to protect his family, who would die should he fail. I couldn't imagine being in his place. In the end, he couldn't go through with it, and Professor Snape took the choice from him by doing the deed, having been ordered by Dumbledore that, should the time come, he would kill him. It was a mercy killing, of sorts, letting Dumbledore die swiftly and with honour. He had already been dying, thanks to a curse, and hadn't much time left. None of us knew about this, that Snape's true allegiance was to the Headmaster, that this was all planned, though I suppose that's how they wanted it. Harry, Ron, and I didn't return for our seventh and final year. We had a mission, to collect and destroy items called Horcruxes. There were seven of them, though at the time we only knew of six, and each contained a part of the Dark Lord's soul. He's unable to die while these things were still around. The task was give to us by Dumbledore before his death."

"How can they possibly do that? I mean, to create something that can contain souls?" Caleb asked. Of the four men, he was the most mature and knew what magic could do to others, but his magic and Hermione's magic were different, making him curious.

"It's dark magic, requiring the person to murder another in cold blood to tear the soul, among other things. During the summer, before the start of what was supposed to be seventh year and before we retrieved Harry from Privet Drive, I had removed my parents' memories of me, changing their names and making them move to Australia, out of harm's way. I thought that would save them, but somehow, Bellatrix was still able to find and kill them."

"My God, Hermione…I'm so sorry, but how…?" Caleb was unable to continue.

"I don't know. I thought that with changing their names and making them move far away from England they'd be safe from the war. Somehow, though, the Death Eaters still managed to track them down. Mrs. Weasley told me that a couple Aurors had tracked down some Death Eaters who were overseas – a few were seen in Australia, and one of them was Bellatrix. When they were caught, some of them managed to escape back to England, including that bitch, but not before the Aurors found out that they had tracked down my parents and... well, you know what happened next. Mrs. Weasley told me they had a tragic death. My mother was killed with the Killing Curse and they used a slicing curse on my father." Hermione's voice was hollow and she felt a little lost. She didn't know whether to cry or scream in agony. It had been more than a year since she was informed of the murder but it felt like yesterday.

No one spoke while Reid held Hermione tightly in his arms, letting the witch cry in silence. Caleb and Pogue sat on the couch, speechless, and Tyler simply held Teddy on his hip while the little boy leaned on his shoulder with a firm grip on his unicorn toy. The only noise came from outside, the sound of insects making a night symphony of music.

"We were on the run for months during our seventh year. We left without informing anyone, making our departure as silent and smooth as possible. Voldemort had taken over the ministry by then, and we couldn't risk anyone knowing our plans or whereabouts. There were six Horcruxes we knew about, two having already been destroyed: The diary by Harry in second year and the Gaunt ring by Dumbledore at the beginning of sixth. For a while we only had the locket, the only Horcrux we could find, but we had problems destroying it, so we took turns wearing the locket. You see, it tried to control whoever wore it. Ron had it the worst and one night, he got into a fight with Harry and left for a few months. He came back though, and saved Harry from drowning in an icy lake where he had found the Sword of Gryffindor. Unfortunately, Harry had tried retrieving the sword while still wearing the locket, and it had almost cost him his life when the thing started to fight back. I knew nothing of it at the time, because Harry had gone alone when he was on watch – I was so mad when they returned, especially at Ron for having abandoned us. Harry told me Ron destroyed the locket with the sword, which had basilisk venom in it, one of the few things that could destroy Horcruxes. We continued our journey from there, eventually ending up at Luna's house, but she wasn't there, and a trap had been set for us. Luckily, we were able to escape, but not too long afterwards we were caught and brought to Malfoy Manor where I was tortured by Bellatrix. Draco was there, I remember, but he looked terrified." Hermione was trembling by the end. She was slightly pale as she clenched her carved arm and she could feel the phantom pain and hear the echoes of Bellatrix's voice. It still haunted her. Reid gripped her hand softly and whispered in her ear, calming her, as the rest of the Sons looked on in shock, wondering why. Reid shook his head at them, a silent signal not to question her about it.

"Hermione, it's okay. It's all over now. That woman is dead and you are saved. Please, look at me," whispered Reid as he hugged the trembling girl. He could hear the faint sounds of Hermione sniffling and her quick heartbeat. He wondered if she was still haunted by that memory.

"Hermione, please look at me," Reid pleaded softly as Hermione turned to him. Her eyes were filled with fear and pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," Hermione started. Reid gently wiped her tears away and shushed her.

"Shhh…there's no need to apologise. It's okay, I'm here for you."

The three remaining Sons took the scene in, each trying to picture what Hermione had told them so far. Although they wanted to know what happened next, they were respectful enough to hold their tongue, understanding that the witch was suffering. None of them had the heart to pester her into continuing. Maybe they could ask Reid? He seemed to already know the story.

"Can you please stay with me?" Hermione asked, her voice trembling.

"I will, don't worry. I will stay with you," Reid whispered softly to her as he rubbed her back.

Hermione took a deep breath and turned to the rest of the group.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't-" Caleb cut her off before she could continue.

"It's okay Hermione, don't worry about it. We can continue this later, besides, it's getting late and you need a good rest. I'm sorry for what happened to you, never thought you had such a miserable life back there."

"Not all the moments were miserable. We had some good times as well." Hermione smiled softly as Caleb nodded his head and apologised.

"Yeah, sorry…well you need a good rest. I know it must be hard for you to remember your past and tell us about it. I'm sorry about your parents and your best friends, really I am. I can't imagine what I would do if I lost these guys, or even Sarah. I don't know if I am as strong as you to face that,"

"Yeah, Hermione, we're really sorry to hear about this. Don't force yourself to tell us, we understand that some things cannot be shared with others. It's okay if you're reluctant to tell us about it, I'd be too if that happened to me," Pogue informed her. Tyler agreed.

"Thank you," Hermione said after a short pause. She walked towards Tyler to take Teddy from him, who seemed to be dozing off. Well, she couldn't blame him, it was nearly midnight and he was supposed to be in bed a few hours ago.

As Hermione put Teddy to bed, Reid walked the boys to the main hall. He knew they might tease him about this, but he didn't care. Hermione was the only one he was concerned about and there was no way he'd leave his woman alone after something like this. He knew how hard it was for her to relive the painful memories, especially the deaths of her parents and best friends, having witnessed the latter.

"Well boys, sorry, but I promised Hermione that I would stay with her. I just want to make sure she's all right. Tonight has been really hard for her.," Reid said.

Caleb patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it man, she really needs someone right now, especially after everything she told us. Though I believe there's more to it, but don't worry about it. Just make sure she's all right, okay?"

"Yeah, please take care of her. If you need anything or if something happens, just give us a call, okay?" Pogue spoke. Reid could only nod as his friends left Hermione's apartment.

Reid walked quietly to Hermione's bedroom, only to find the witch already dressed for bed and looking quite miserable. Her face was red and her eyes were glassy.

"Is Teddy asleep already?" He asked softly. The young woman looked at him and nodded. She tried to smile a little, though it came out more of a grimace. It pained Reid to see her like this, to know how much she had suffered from everything. He stripped down to his boxers and gathered Hermione in his arms. He felt her return the embrace tightly, afraid of letting go.

Reid kissed her forehead as he heard a muffled "Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

So my dear readers, the new chapter for this story, your reviews and comments will make my day XD


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the long delay for this story, I hope that all of you will forgive me. Anyway here is the latest chapter and I want to thanked my dear beloved Just2Pretend for being an amazing beta XD.

**Disclaimers:** HP and Covenant are not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 13: When Nightmares Haunt Once Again**

"Please, no please..."

Reid woke abruptly at the sound of Hermione talking in her sleep. She moaned as if in pain and he saw tears fall from her closed eyes.

"Please, no…please, I didn't steal it…"

Reid panicked. Hermione was having a nightmare and this scared him. He tried waking her up without success. Her moans grew louder and she started to shake uncontrollably, sweat forming on her forehead.

"No… please, I didn't do it, it's a fake… No, please no…" Hermione moaned again, this time a little louder. She looked like she was in pain.

"Hermione, baby, please wake up. Hermione…" Reid called as he shook her shoulders and kissed her temple, wanting to relieve her from her nightmare. His efforts failed again.

"Baby, please wake up, please don't scare me," Reid called again, slightly louder, and he shook her shoulders with a bit more force. He moved so he could hold her arms and kissed her temple again, whispering soothing words in her ear. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and Reid could see the tears and fear in them. She seemed in such intense pain and Reid understood that she was reliving her torture with Bellatrix. He may not understand the pain she had gone through, but he knew how scared it made her, evidenced by the nightmare she just woke from.

"Baby, you're fine, you're safe now. I'm here with you," Reid said softly, comforting her as he held her tightly in his arms. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly, still shaken from the nightmare. Her heart beat unsteadily against her chest.

"Reid…" Hermione sniffed as she tried not to choke on her breath.

"Yes, Hermione? I'm here baby, it's okay now, I'm here," he whispered in her ear, rubbing her back softly, and he felt her tears fall against his naked chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up, I'm just so scared." Reid kissed her crown and continued to hold her tightly, indicating that he was there for her.

"It's alright, babe, I know. Everything's okay now." He glanced at the alarm clock, noting that it was only three in the morning and the half moon was bright against the dark sky. They stayed in that position for a long while before Reid felt Hermione relax and snuggle in his embrace.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Fred," Hermione admitted quietly. She found it hard to fall asleep after having this nightmare.

"It's okay, I understand," he replied. He knew should not be jealous with someone who was already dead, but just thinking about a man who had liked Hermione enough for her to like him back simply struck something in him.

"I wanted to. I wanted to tell you earlier but I was afraid you might get the wrong impression. Fred was the first person to see me as just me, not one third of the Golden Trio or the famous know-it-all bookworm, or the bossy Gryffindor princess or even the next McGonagall. That's what some of them used to call me. Even though he was one of the famous pranksters in Hogwarts and quite popular amongst the students, especially the girls, he always treated me nicely and knew how to joke around with me, making me laugh. He often saved me from some sort of trouble, especially from the Slytherin's Prince, Draco Malfoy, before he was forced to become a Death Eater, and even from his brother, Ron, who sometimes acted like a git. He always knew how to make me smile whenever I was sad or worried." At this point Reid couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry about Fred," Reid said in a soft voice as his fingers played with her hair. He twisted a strand, savouring the silky, smooth feel and the scent of her shampoo – the scent of vanilla, rose, and strawberry. He was still slightly jealous of the deceased man, but he was thankful he was there for her when she was in trouble.

"It's okay," Hermione replied. "He's with his family now, all of them, and Harry, and my parents, too. I have to admit that I still miss them a lot. Harry and Ron were my brothers in everything but blood and the Weasleys were my second family. I hadn't any friends before I entered Hogwarts, they had all looked at me like I was some sort of weird freak. It was because of them that I often spent my time reading books and studying." She felt Reid's rhythmic heartbeats against her ear and let it sooth her.

"I know it's hard, but they are in a better place now and I am sure they are watching over you, praying that you have a better life than before," Reid said tenderly. His words calmed her and Hermione was thankful for having been given the chance to meet this amazing man. Even though she had only known Reid a few months, since just after moving to Ipswich, her heart desired him.

"Thank you," the brunette replied. Reid smiled.

"Reid," Hermione whispered.

"Yeah…"

"I like you, I really do. In fact, I think it's more than that," she started hesistantly. Deep in her heart, he wanted to tell him that she had fallen in love with him, but due to fear of rejection, she kept it to herself. She would see how far she could go with Reid, until the time was right for her to declare her love for him.

xoxoxo

Reid was ecstatic and the biggest smile was stuck on his face. He leaned against the headboard of Hermione' bed, her words still ringing in his ears, _"I like you, I really do. In fact, I think it's more than that."_ He glanced at the sleeping witch next to him, still held tightly in his arms. He would do anything to protect her.

"And I like you, too, so much. Hell, I even more than just like you. I've fallen in love with you," Reid thought as he smiled and planted a kiss on Hermione's forehead. He was determined to make Hermione his in the near future. Giving her another soft kiss on the lips, he fell asleep with his arm wrapped around her waist.

* * *

Hermione woke from her sleep when morning came and tried to get up, only to feel something heavy on her waist. As she tried to move again, she felt something stir beside her and groan. She smiled and move closer to the person next to her.

"Good morning." She greeted the handsome blonde with a soft kiss on the lips as Reid woke from his sleep.

"Good morning to you, too. That's a nice wakeup call," Reid murmered. He leaned over and kissed her lips and neck. Hermione chuckled before moaning softly.

"Reid…"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you, for everything, for believing in me and being here for me," she said softly as she nestled herself into his arms. She did not know why, but she felt safe with him.

"It's okay. I just want to make sure you're all right."

The two stayed in each other's arms until the alarm went off.

"Well, do you want anything for breakfast?" Hermione asked as she got up from the bed, leaving Reid still lying there. "I bet Teddy's already awake now."

"Anything is good for me," he said. Hermione smiled and walked out of the bedroom while Reid continued to lie there, a grin plastered on his face.

xoxoxo

_**Meanwhile**_

Caleb, Tyler and Pogue were having their own breakfast, though none of them wanted to each much, not after the story of Hermione and her past. They knew it didn't end there – they had known something was off, with her sudden reaction and the fear in her eyes. She must have gone through something much worse but they had no idea what, and why she held her arm as though it hurt her. They could hardly wait for Reid to come home so they could pester him into telling them about it.

As the three Sons ate, Caleb struggled with himself before taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out.

"Pogue, I was wondering... Are you planning on telling Kate about this, about us?" Caleb asked, earning a shocked look from said man.

"What are you talking about man?" Pogue responded, not quite comprehending what his brother was asking.

Caleb sighed. "What I'm saying is that we should not leave Kate in the dark about this. If Sarah already knows about us, then Kate should as well. I'm just saying that it isn't fair for her not to know. I know she's your girlfriend, and you are the one who should make this decision, but she's my friend, too. Now she and Sarah are friends with Hermione, and I don't want them to cut off their friendship because of this, because of fear. I might tell Sarah about this sooner, rather than later, or at least after we hear the rest of the story from Hermione."

Pogue was speechless. He had no idea what to do – he felt bad for leaving Kate in the dark about this, about them. She had already been victim to Chase once, which almost took her life away. Pogue sighed and ran a hand through his hair. What Caleb said was true, he should inform his girlfriend. It would be hard to inform her, but he had to, for everyone's sake. He just needed to find the right time for it.

"Speaking of which, what do you think about what Hermione told us? About, you know, her past?" Tyler spoke up suddenly, earning himself a glare from Caleb for diverting the subject.

"What?" Tyler asked nervously.

"I believe her," Pogue said nonchalantly.

"So do I," Caleb threw in. "Her magic is different than ours, but I couldn't detect any lies coming from her. I could see how much this had cost her, the pain she had to bear because of it. Losing her parents wasn't the easiest and I could feel her fear towards the end, but we don't know everything, about what happened next, but I assure you she was telling the truth. Are you having doubts?" Caleb eyed the youngest son.

"No, it just took me by surprise. It's crazy man, I don't know if I could handle it if I were her." Tyler said thoughtfully. He was sure he wouldn't have been able to survive life in her shoes.

"Well, that is something we should be grateful for," Pogue said. He, like Tyler, doubted he could make it were it him in her place.

"Well, Pogue, what will you do?" Caleb asked again, redirecting the conversation to its previous topic.

Pogue took a moment to think. "I'll have to think about it first, then we'll decide whether we will take Kate about this," he replied finally. Caleb left the matter for now, respecting Pogue's decision. Now all they could do was wait for Reid to return and he absently wondered what the Third Son was up to.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Wizarding World**

"So, you are sure the mudblood is not here? Then WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS SHE?" Dolohov shouted to one of the new recruits. The Death Eater wannabe was afraid and trembling.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I have no idea where she disappeared to. We had tried tracking her but came up with nothing," the new recruit stammered. Chase looked at them in amusement. Indeed, he wanted to laugh at them. He held no pity for the new recruit. The warlock had allied himself with the dark wizards and witches of the Wizarding World in England since his unfortunate arrival months ago. He could use them to take vengeance on the four Sons of Ipswich.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA._"

Chase winced as the Death Eater wannabe fell lifelessly to the floor. Dolohov returned his wand to its holster, beyond angry. They were unable to leave the abandoned mansion thanks to the hunt for any Death Eater still at large. The ministry had been dispatching more and more Aurors to find what remained of the Dark Lord's followers. Already a few of them have been caught and sentenced to Azkaban for life, though there were a few who had chosen to take their lives with the killing curse rather than be thrown into the dark pit of the deadly prison. Over the past several months, the number of Death Eaters had been slowly decreasing due to these captures, including the new recruits.

Dolohov, along with Yaxley and the werewolf Greyback, were still at large. They had managed to hide themselves from the public, not even going to Knockturn Alley, instead choosing to send new recruits to gather information and supplies. They wouldn't even let Chase roam around the Wizarding World as he pleased, since he was a part of them and they did not know much about his abilities. He might have shown them some, but not all of it. Therefore, letting him loose on his own was too big a risk for them.

"We will find the mudblood Granger, and we will make sure she joins the rest of them in the afterlife." Dolohov sneered at the mentioning of the name. Chase had always wondered who this person might be and why she was always the main topic of anger and revenge amongst the Death Eaters... Especially Dolohov, Yaxley, and even Greyback. He wanted to know, but whenever he questioned them he was met with death threats. It was like this person was a curse or taboo, someone he was forbidden to mention.

Chase knew that sooner or later he would find out about this Granger person the Death Eaters were dying to get their hands on and whatever it was she had done in the past to anger them so much. Though deep in his mind, he wondered if Granger was one of the reasons these witches and wizards were in hiding and it reminded him of his own battle against the four Sons of Ipswich, or more importantly, against the leader, Caleb Danvers. Maybe he and this group had shared the same fate, wanting to take vengeance upon the persons who had caused them to have such miserable lives.

All he had to do was wait. The time for him would come. The Four sons of Ipswich would never know what hit them.

xoxoxo

**Meanwhile, somewhere else in the Wizarding world**

"Are you really sure about this?" Blaise asked. He, Dean, Padma, and Cho had met up with Theo Nott and Adrian Pucey at the Three Broomsticks to discuss the Death Eaters' recent activities in secret.

"I'm positive. A few of them had tried tracking down Hermione Granger, led by Dolohov himself, but none had been successful. 'We' have been on the run the past few weeks, and they informed me they are now taking refuge in an old manor that once belonged to one of the pureblood familes. They did not tell me which location, but they will after I'm done recruiting. But from what I've been told, Dolohov and Yaxley are searching for an old spell that will enable them to track down anyone they wish, no matter how far they are," Theo replied. The six of them had requested an empty room for this meeting, knowing that it was dangerous for them to be seen, especially for Theo, since he was spying for the Light side.

Theo's duty amongst the Death Eaters was to recruit new members. Most of them were purebloods or half-bloods who loathed the muggle side of their family. From there, he was able to get all the information he needed and had secretly told Blaise, Dean, and Adrian about what was to happen, and even when and where. Thus far he had done a tremendous job without being caught, or even suspected, by any of the Death Eaters. Of course, he was also extremely careful with a particular few, such as Dolohov, Yaxley, Greyback, and that stranger called Chase who was currently on the run with them.

"This is getting worse than ever. Dolohov will never stop hunting Hermione. We have to warn her about this – whether she's in America or not, her life is still in danger and so is Teddy's," Dean declared, unable to hide the fear in his voice. Padma grasped his hand.

"There's something else I want to tell you," Theo said slowly.

"What is it, Theo?" Cho asked, speaking for the first time since the meeting commenced.

"There's this bloke who has been following us for the past couple of months. From his accent, I guess he is not from around here. I heard them mention once that he came from America. He's different, he has power but he's not a wizard like us. He is what we call a warlock," he informed them and the five gasped. They all knew about warlocks, the power they possessed. They did not need a wand to channel their power.

"How did this happen?" Padma asked.

"I don't know. He told us he was transported there by some sort of power. He came from a place called Ipswich, somewhere in America, and seems to hold a grudge against someone from that place. I could feel the anger and need for vengeance rolling off him when he spoke of what happened. He did not tell us who or why, but the grudge he has against this person is so strong it scares me." He heard a gasp come from Blaise and felt the fear from Dean, Padma, and Cho. He and Adrian were confused.

"Hey, what's going on?" Adrian asked, too anxious to keep silent.

"Did you say Ipswich?" Cho asked, her face pale.

"Yes. Why?" Theo asked. He felt like he was missing something and didn't care for it at all.

"Hermione and Teddy are now living in Ipswich."

* * *

So here you go, the latest chapter of this story, I hope that this one will not disappoint any of you. Your review(s) are most welcome XD


End file.
